The Depth Inside
by piccina
Summary: Wo kommt plötzlich diese erektile Dysfunktion her und wer zum Teufel hatte eigentlich beschlossen sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen zu müssen? Während John versucht, dem Schuldigen aus dem Weg zu gehen, beschließt Sherlock, dass nur Konfontation zum Ziel führen kann. Leichte AU fic, weil abseits von Reichenbach und allem was dem folgt. Pairing: Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

„Das macht nichts Schatz", rief Sarah John hinterher,  
>„wirklich! Das kann doch jedem mal passieren!"<p>

Ich bin aber nicht jeder, dachte sich John Watson, Assistent des weltweit einzigen Consulting Detectives Sherlock Holmes.

Ich. Bin. Nicht. Jeder!

Aufgebracht verschwand er im Badezimmer und lief auf und ab. Vor dem Spiegel hielt er an, stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbeckenrand ab und sah seinem Spiegelbild zweifelnd in die Augen.  
>„Was ist denn nur los mit dir?" fragte er sich gepresst.<br>„Da ist diese schöne Frau, die dir nach all deinen Torheiten noch eine zweite Chance gegeben hat und dir passiert SOWAS?" Bei seinen letzten Worten wanderte sein Blick an sich herab und blieb an seiner Körpermitte haften, wo sich zu seinem Leidwesen so gar nichts regen wollte.

Von seinem Gegenüber kam keine Antwort, er blickte ihn nur wieder unverwandt aus den aufgewühlten grauen Augen an.  
>Seine Hände verkrampften sich am Waschbecken, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.<br>„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, komm schon!" Er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und lief wieder auf und ab, wie ein, auf zu engem Raum eingesperrter Tiger.

„John?" drang Sarahs Stimme zaghaft von jenseits der Tür. „Ist alles okay bei dir? Komm ins Bett, wir müssen morgen beide früh aufstehen. Außerdem", jetzt klang sie etwas ungeduldiger, „muss ich wirklich mal auf die Toilette".

Er betätigte die Spülung (im Ernst, wem wollte er hier was vormachen?), wusch sich die Hände, spritze sich etwas von dem kühlen Wasser ins Gesicht und verließ das Bad. Ohne ein Wort an Sarah, oder einen Blick in ihre Augen, lief er an ihr vorbei, die Treppe hoch ins Schlafzimmer und hörte noch, wie sie hinter sich die Badezimmertür schloss.

Er legte sich in sein Bett und schloss die Augen besonders fest, in der Hoffnung schon eingeschlafen zu sein, wenn seine Freundin ihm unter die Decke folgte. Was er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, war ein Gespräch über das, was grade passiert, oder vielmehr nicht passiert war. Einige Minuten später, es war ihm noch nicht gelungen einzuschlafen und statt dessen starrte er in die Leere vor ihm, hörte er, wie unten das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Schnell dreht er sich auf die Seite und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Leichte barfüßige Schritte näherten sich kurze Zeit später dem Bett. Sie hielten kurz inne und John konnte Sarahs Blick förmlich in seinem Rücken spüren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm den Schlafenden nicht abnahm, aber ein kurzes Zögern später, legten die barfüßigen Schritte die letzten zwei Meter zum Bett zurück, die Decke wurde angehoben und ein warmer Körper sank neben ihm auf die Matratze.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sarah eingeschlafen war und John sich wieder auf den Rücken drehte. Kurz schaute er nach links, auf die Person, an die er eigentlich sein Herz verloren zu haben geglaubt hatte, aber jetzt, wo er ihr friedlich schlafendes Gesicht betrachtete, war die einzige Emotion, die sich in ihm regte, ein vages Gefühl von Trauer. Worum er trauerte war ihm nicht klar.  
>Dieses Gefühl war so eigentümlich und so fehl am Platz, dass er kurz den Kopf schüttelte, in der Erwartung, dass sich etwas ändern würde, dass falsch sortiertes an seinen richtig Platz zurück fände.<br>Er horchte erneut in sich hinein und stellte enttäuscht, aber wenig verwundert fest, dass die Gefühle in ihm, die gleichen geblieben waren.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er an die Decke gestarrt hatte und wann er es doch endlich geschafft hatte in den Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten, das nächste, was er bewusste wahrnahm war ein schrilles klingeln, dass an seinen Nerven riss und ihm signalisierte, dass er sich der Realität nun entgegen stellen musste.  
>Er griff rechts neben sich zu dem Handy auf seinem Nachttisch, um die Weck-Funktion zu beenden. Ein Blick darauf zeigte ihm eine eingegangen Nachricht.<p>

Fall zieht sich hin. Hiesige Polizei noch unfähiger als Anderson und Donovan zusammen. Werde noch einige Tage weg sein. SH

Noch einige Tage also. Sherlock war seit vorgestern außer Landes um die Polizei in Deutschland zu unterstützen, die neben einer Entführung mit Erpressung und einigen kleineren Fällen, bei der Suche nach einem Verbrecher schier in Verzweiflung geriet.  
>Besonders an diesem Fall war, dass es sich um einen Einbrecher handelte, der weit über 20 Einbrüche begangen, dabei aber nie etwas gestohlen hatte. Er hatte vielmehr immer etwas hinterlassen.<p>

„Ein Einbrecher, der nicht stiehlt sondern schenkt?", hatte Sherlock ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung seinen Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende der Leitung gefragt, „Was soll ich da tun? Das ist doch kein ernstes Problem. Freut euch, dass nichts wegkommt und fertig!"

Das Interesse des Consulting Detectives hielt sich in Grenzen, selbst als die deutschen Polizisten ihm erklärten, dass es sehr wohl ein ernstes Problem sei, da die Einbrüche ausnahmslos in den bestabgesicherten Einrichtungen des Landes stattfanden. Interesse kam bei ihm erst auf, als die Information kam, dass es sich bei den Souvenirs des Einbrechers um einst gestohlene, oder verschollene Gegenstände handelte, meist Kunstwerke.  
>Das war auch der Grund, weswegen der Einbrecher in den Medien schon 'Der Samariter' genannt wurde.<p>

Somit war Sherlock schon geraume Zeit weg und John hatte die Wohnung in der 221b Bakerstreet ausnahmsweise für sich allein.

Eigentlich war das eine angenehme Abwechslung. Sherlock war alles andere als ein einfacher Mitbewohner. Sicher, sie waren Kollegen und sicher auch so etwas wie Freunde, aber es war oft genug eine harte Geduldsprobe mit ihm zusammen zu leben und zu arbeiten.  
>Auch war Sherlock nie besonders zurückhaltend in seinem Verhalten gegenüber von Johns Freundinnen und was er von ihnen hielt (in der Regel nichts) versuchte er nicht einmal zu kaschieren, sondern sagte es, in seiner ihm so typischen, recht arroganten Art, einfach grade heraus.<p>

Das hatte schon zu einer Menge Trennungen geführt, da John sich bei zahlreichen Ultimaten („Er oder ich, John. Du musst dich entscheiden!"), immer wieder für Sherlock entschieden hatte.

Er war dankbar für die zweite Chance, die Sarah ihm gegeben hatte, denn nach all der Zeit, die sie nun schon zusammen im Barts arbeiteten und nach allem, was sie zu Beginn ihrer ersten Beziehung durchmachen musste, war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden immer ein gutes geblieben und irrwitziger weise hatte sie sich schließlich auch mit Sherlock arrangiert. (Was ihrerseits wirklich bewundernswert war).

Der Gedanke nun ein paar Sherlock freie Tage mit ihr verbringen zu können hatte ihn wirklich gefreut, bis es anfing schief zu laufen.  
>Nicht nur er selbst merkte, wie seine Stimmung immer weiter gen Nullpunkt sank. Auch wenn er sich bemühte die Zeit zu genießen wurde er nach und nach immer ungehaltener.<p>

Er hatte versucht mit einer Unternehmung die Zeit zu retten, aber Sarah hatte schnell keine Lust mehr auf erzwungene Heiterkeit und vorgeschlagen, dass sie lieber einfach einen Abend zuhause am Feuer genießen sollten. Das Ergebnis dieses ungezwungenen Abends spukte ihm nun, am morgen danach noch immer im Kopf herum.  
>Er erinnerte sich leicht schuldbewusst, dass er irgendwann in der Nacht begann Sherlocks Rückkehr, welche eigentlich für diesen Abend angedacht war, als Lichtblick und Ausweg (wenn auch zugegebenermaßen ein feiger) aus dieser Misere zu sehen.<br>Die Nachricht von seinem Partner jedoch, schien sich wie einen Wolke aus Enttäuschung in ihm auszubreiten.

Nun klingelte auch Sarahs Wecker, die daraufhin sofort aufstand und nach unten in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

John hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss, die Dusche anging, die Tür nach kurzem wieder geöffnet wurde und seine Freundin ihm zwischen dem Wasserrauschen etwas nach oben rief. „Schatz..ab...duschg...leer...deins...utzen?"  
>Von John kam lediglich ein gebrummtes „Mhm", was ihr aber zu genügen schien, da die Tür sich Augenblicke später wieder schloss.<br>Äußerst unmotiviert bei dem Gedanken in die Klinik zu müssen und einen ganzen Tag damit zu verbringen, jeglichen nicht beruflichen Kontakt zu Sarah zu vermeiden, quälte er sich mühsam aus dem Bett.

Er war schon in der Küche den Tee zubereiten, als er merkte, wie seine Freundin an ihm vorbei das Bad in Richtung Schlafzimmer verließ. Der Dampf, der sich beim Duschen angestaut hatte strömte nun aus dem Bad und floss durch die Wohnung. Er war wie elektrisierend, umfing John, griff mit ganzer Macht nach ihm und zog ihn in seinen Bann. Leicht benebelt wankte John der Quelle entgegen, drehte dann jedoch um und folgte Sarah nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Dort stand sie unbekleidet, mit hoch festgestecktem Haar und ihm den Rücken zuwendend.

Während er sich langsam auf sie zubewegte, spürte er wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet, wie ein immer stärker werdendes, unbändiges Verlange in ihm empor kroch. Mit jedem Schritt konnte er mühsamer an sich halten. Und als er nur noch eine knappe Armlänge von Ihr entfernt stand streckte er zaghaft die Finger aus, aus Angst, dass zu eilige Bewegungen alles wieder zur Nichte machen würden.

„Bleib so", wisperte er ihr in den Nacken, als er ganz an sie herangetreten war. „Bitte beweg dich nicht, ich will diesen Anblick so in Erinnerung behalten". Unbewusst hatte er sich leicht breitbeinig hingestellt, so dass er nun etwas kleiner als seine Partnerin war. Er sog den Geruch, der von ihr ausging tief in sich hinein und legte seine Hände an ihre Oberarme, währen seine Lippen sacht ihren Hals berührten. Die Gänsehaut, die Sarah dabei überfuhr, bekam er gar nicht mehr mit, weil er von einer wahren Welle von Bildern und Gefühlen überrollt wurde.

Breite blasse Schultern, sehnige muskulöse Oberarme, ein Hals in den schwarze Locken fielen und ein tiefes kehliges seufzen. Noch eh er diese Überwältigenden Eindrücke wirklich verarbeitet hatte, spürte er schon, wie sein Körper darauf reagierte, wie sein Verlangen sich steigerte und er die Beherrschung und die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor.

Er drückte Sarah mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett, entledigte sich rasant seiner Kleidung und begann, ohne auf ihre sichtliche Überraschung einzugehen, damit, ihre Beine zu spreizen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel, ich plane immer Freitags ein Update zu schicken (und ich hab auch schon mindestens 10 Kapis fertig ^^)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch:

**~~~~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~~~**

Als er sich zu ihrem Gesicht vorbeugt um sie zu küssen, holte ihn sein Bewusstsein langsam wieder ein. Er sah in ihre Augen, die nicht die richtigen waren, atmete ihren Geruch ein, der ähnlich, aber nicht wirklich richtig war, spürte ihre Haare in seiner Hand, welche nicht die richtigen waren und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, das alles hier furchtbar Falsch war. Überrollt von dieser Erkenntnis und ratlos ob ihrer Herkunft schreckte er zurück, blickt beinahe panisch in ihre Augen und ging schnell auf Distanz. „Was ist denn nur los mit dir?" fragte Sarah mit sehr viel Unsicherheit und vielleicht auch einem leichten Hauch von Panik in ihrer Stimme.

„Das", bringt er abgehackt hervor, „das ist...nicht richtig...so. Ich meine...das...Ach ich weiß auch nicht...Ich denke es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst". Bei seinen letzten Worten schlich sich immer mehr das Gefühl der Verzweiflung in seine Stimme und er wandte den Blick ab.  
>Er konnte den überrumpelten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht ertragen, nicht die vielen unausgesprochenen Fragen, die ihn aus ihren Augen anfielen. Er wollte den Körper nicht mehr ansehen, der dort entblößt und bereit auf dem Bett lag und doch so gar nicht mit den Bildern in seinem Kopf und dem Gefühl in seinem Herz vereinbar war.<p>

Als Sarah nun aufstand und verunsichert ihre Kleider zusammen sammelte, versuchte er eine Erklärung für das Geschehen in sich drin zu finden.

„John, ich... wir", begann sie, brach aber ab, als er mit einem vagen Kopfschütteln die Hand hob und ihr so sagte, dass es jetzt keine Worte zu wechseln gab, dass es nun nichts mehr gab.  
>Ob es nun seine Absicht war, oder auch nicht, so hatte Sarah ein Endgültigkeit in dieser winzigen Geste gespürt, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb und die so viele Fragen aufwarf, deren Antwort sie wohl nie erhalten würde.<p>

Mit abgewandtem Gesicht stand er da, während sie in aller Eile ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und mit einem letzten Blick in seine Richtung und einem „Machs gut, John", die Wohnung verließ.  
>Dieser registrierte ihr Fortgehen kaum, da sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen. Er stand dem Ereignis so fassungslos gegenüber, dass ihm die Offensichtlichkeit des ganzen nicht klar wurde. Er versuchte sich zu sammeln und eins nach dem anderen zu überdenken.<p>

Sarah war weg, natürlich nicht ganz, da sie ja nach wie vor zusammen arbeiten würden (heute würde er garantiert nicht arbeiten gehen), aber für ihn war sie weg, soviel war klar. Nach diesem Punkt gab es für sie beide kein Zurück mehr, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten.

Sherlock („Ich sag es dir John, Frauen sind eine simple Zeitvergeudung, sie nehmen uns die Energie und die Zeit für wirklich wichtige Sachen. Du bist kein Beziehungsmensch, das hast du ja schon oft genug vortrefflich unter Beweis gestellt. Bleib bei dem was du kannst – assistiere mir, bringe mich zum leuchten!") hatte also wieder einmal recht behalten, wie verwunderlich.

„Dabei bist du doch überhaupt der Grund, warum keine meiner Beziehungen hält!" rief er voller Wut in die leere Wohnung, zu einem Sherlock, der ihn nicht hören konnte.  
>Die Erkenntnis, dass diese Aussage mit dem eben passierten, sogar in doppelter Weise zum tragen kam, traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Als er merkte, wie ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weg zu knicken drohten, ließ er sich resignierend in seinen Sessel fallen.<p>

„Sarah ist also weg", sagte er sich selber laut und streckte dabei einen Daumen in die Höhe.  
>„Sherlock ist ebenfalls nicht da", er streckt zusätzlich den Zeigefinger aus, „du sitzt also mit deinen Gedanken alleine hier herum und da du nicht zur Arbeit gehen kannst, hast du keine Chance dich von der Misere abzulenken".<p>

Den dritten Finger hebend stand er auf. „Dann spielen wir doch mal Sherlock Holmes und gehen den Dingen auf den Grund. Nein, Deduzieren wir!" Er kam sich reichlich lächerlich dabei vor, wie er dort im Wohnzimmer stand und zu sich selbst sprach. Auch wenn Sherlock ein Gefühl wie Scham oder Peinlichkeit wohl fremd sein durfte, konnte er verstehen, dass er ihm einmal sagte, es sei besser, wenn er, John, mitkäme, da es dann nicht so seltsam aussähe, wenn er, Sherlock, mit sich selbst redete.

Er musste sich allerdings auch eingestehen, dass es erhebliche Vorteile mit sich brachte, die Dinge laut auszusprechen und sie dadurch selbst zu hören. Für einen Moment stahl sich bei den Gedanken ein kleines lächeln auf Johns Mund, bis ihm wieder gewahr wurde, weswegen er hier deduzieren wollte.

Nein er wollte das ernst nehmen, schließlich gab es eben einen tiefen einschnitt in sein Leben, der mit Sicherheit seine Spuren hinterlassen würde.  
>Da er nun mal nicht Sherlock war und nicht verstand, was in dessen Kopf vor sich ging (und wie sollte er auch?), versuchte er seine eigene Methode zu finden.<p>

Was tust du, wenn du deinen Schlüssel verloren hast?", fragte er sich nun wieder laut. „Du versuchst deinen Weg vor dem Verlust nach zu vollziehen.  
>Da du nun scheinbar deinen Verstand verloren hast", stellte er mit einem sarkastischen Gefühl fest, „versuch es doch mal mit der gleichen Herangehensweise. Rekapitulieren wir also: Angefangen hat es gestern Nacht mit deiner.." er konnte es nicht aussprechen. „Also damit hat es zumindest begonnen", murmelte er und begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und spielte die Ereignisse im Kopf noch einmal durch.<p>

„Du hast lange wach gelegen und dir alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gedanken dazu gemacht. Als nächstes wirst du vom klingeln wach und schaust auf dein Handy, wo du die Sms von Sherlock findest". Er griff nach seinem Handy und rief die Nachricht noch einmal auf. „Die Tatsache, dass er noch wegbleibt hat dir auf unerklärliche Weise einen Stich versetzt. Danach",  
>er stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche, „ist Sarah im Bad und du bereitest in der Küche den Tee vor. Als die Tür geöffnet wird wabern Dunstschwaden um dich herum und etwas komisches passiert mit dir. Du folgst Sarah". Er stellte die Kanne, die er zuvor in die Hand genommen hatte, wieder auf die Küchenzeile und lief zur Treppe und hoch ins Schlafzimmer.<p>

„Plötzlich ist alles anders. Warum?" Er steht in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und schließt die Augen.  
>„Irgendetwas reizt dich ganz tief drinnen. Eine Ahnung von Etwas, nicht konkret, nicht...", er atmet tief ein um seine Konzentration zu sammeln, der Geruch vom Duschen hängt noch vage in der Luft, verfängt sich in seiner Nase, rüttelt die Erinnerung wieder wach.<p>

„Der Geruch? War es das?" er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgt dem immer intensiver werdenden Duft zur Dusche. Er schaut sich um, entdeckt Duschgel, nicht seins, vielleicht Sarahs? Sieht das Shampoo, welches beide Männer benutzen. Am Waschbecken Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta nur von John, „natürlich, Sherlock wird seine mitgenommen haben". Ihn durchzuckt jäh ein Gedanke '„Schatz..ab...dus...eer...deins...utzen?" ' „Ihr Duschgel war leer und sie wollte meins benutzen, mein Duschgel steht nicht hier? Wo ist es? Hat Sherlock es mitgenommen? Warum? Das hier muss Sherlocks Duschgel sein".

Reflexartig griff er nach der Flasche, öffnete sie und atmete tief ein, ein Schleier legte sich auf seine Augen. Es fehlte was (was fehlte?) und trotzdem scheinen seine Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt, er fühlte sich, als würde Strom durch seinen Körper fließen, der all seine Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Schnell verschloss er das Gel wieder und stellte es zurück.  
>Einen Moment sah er die Flasche noch ratlos an, bis sich der Vorhang der Erkenntnis vor seinem Geist lüftete und ihn in ein intensives Gefühl der Fassungslosigkeit stürzte.<p>

„DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!" Rastlos ging er in der Wohnung auf und ab, spielte alles im Kopf wieder und wieder durch und kam immer wieder zum selben Ergebnis.  
>„Nur diese Antwort erklärt alle Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage, die immer schlechter werdende Laune, die...meine Unpässlichkeit, das, wie ferngesteuerte, Verhalten, die Bilder die vor meinem inneren Augen aufgetaucht sind, die Erregung unter diesen Umständen, sogar das Gefühl von "Falsch" (es fehlte schließlich was entscheidendes - Sherlocks eigener Geruch)..."<p>

„Die Wahrheit lautete: Ich, John Hamish Watson, stehe auf den einzigartigen Sherlock Holmes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fassungslos ließ er sich in seinen Sessel plumpsen, vorgebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Der große Sherlock Holmes wäre stolz auf meine Ermittlungsarbeit..." Bei dem Gedanken entfuhr ihm ein bitteres Lachen.

„Na super Mr. Watson, da haben sie sich ja mal in eine grandiose Lage hinein manövriert. Sie können wahrlich stolz auf sich sein. Was gedenken sie angesichts dieses Umstandes zu tun?"

Jetzt verlor er scheinbar wirklich seinen Verstand. Er fragte sich, wie es auch anders sein könnte.

Ob nun gewollt oder ungewollt, diese Gefühle brachten ihn in eine unmögliche Situation.

Zunächst mal erinnerte er sich noch gut, an den ersten Abend den sie gemeinsam als Mitbewohner verbrachten.

Bei Angelo's während einer Observierung, bei welcher Sherlock unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass seine einzige Beziehung die zu seiner Arbeit sei.

Und dann, natürlich nicht außer Acht zu lassen: „Ich bin NICHT schwul! Womit wir schon bei Punkt zwei der 'warum ist auf Sherlock Holmes zu stehen eine verdammt dumme Idee' Liste. Ganz davon abgesehen", führte er die Liste im Kopf weiter, „wäre das ein gefundenes Fressen für all die spitzen Zungen, die Schon immer gesagt haben, dass die zwei ein Paar seien".

„Wie steh ich denn dann da", fragte er sich empört, „immer wieder dementiere ich eine Beziehung zu diesem Mann und dann fällt mein eigenes Herz mir in den Rücken und ich mache mich durch meine Unglaubwürdigkeit zum Gespött! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ganz toll gemacht".

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was nun weiter passieren sollte. Der junge Detektiv war nicht da, was sicherlich gut war, da so Zeit hatte nachzudenken, zu überlegen, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Andererseits wollte er sich auch Klarheit verschaffen und das ging nur, wenn Sherlock anwesend war und er selbst in sich hinein fühlen konnte, was die Gegenwart des Anderen in ihm auslöste. Aber dann wiederum musste er sich den Konsequenzen stellen. Es konnte nach seiner Erkenntnis nicht so wie bisher weiter gehen.

Er konnte das nicht einfach ignorieren, er musste früher oder später seinen Partner damit konfrontieren.

Der würde die Veränderung doch sicher schon auf der Türschwelle feststellen. Er gab sich gar nicht erst der Illusion hin, dass er Sherlock irgendetwas vorenthalten konnte.

Ja, es war gut, dass er noch einige Tage alleine hier war, er musste sich wirklich viele Dinge überlegen.

Dankbar für die Unterbrechung seiner Gedanken zu der Frage, wie er seine neu entdeckten Gefühle vor seinem jüngeren Partner geheim halten konnte, vernahm er das piepen, welches die Ankunft einer SMS signalisierte. Er griff sich sein Mobiltelefon und so schnell wie gekommen, verflog die Erleichterung wieder.

Es war ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter der Sicherheitsfirma. Näheres bald. Meine Maschine startet in Kürze. Komme heute zurück. SH

Das Schicksal schien gegen ihn zu sein. Warum sonst sollte Sherlock nun doch schon heute kommen, ihm die Zeit zum nachdenken nehmen und langsam aber sicher in Panik geraten lassen?

So in etwa würde er sich ein Worst-Case-Szenario vorstellen, nur, dass es hier bei keiner Vorstellung blieb, in nur wenigen Stunden würde er sich genau darin befinden.

Ich werde hungrig sein. Italienisch wäre gut. SH

John? Kaufe doch bitte etwas Ascorbinsäure und Chloroform ein. Ich bringe ein interessantes Experiment mit. SH

Würdest du das bitte bestätigen? SH

Leicht ungläubig, doch nach und nach immer mehr resigniert, starrte er auf den Display seines Handys und beschloss nun doch zu antworten. Ihm war klar, dass die Flut von Nachrichten nicht aufhören würde, ehe er Sherlock nicht antwortete.

Ist in Ordnung Sherlock, ich werde etwas zu essen bestellen, sag du mir nur, wann du hier eintreffen wirst. JW

Er dachte kurz nach und schickte eine weitere Nachricht hinterher.

Was das andere betrifft, wenn du gegen meinen Willen experimentieren musst, bitte, aber dafür spiele ich nicht den Laufburschen. Du wirst dir deine Utensilien schon selber besorgen müssen. JW

Das schien Sherlock wohl zu ärgern, da seine folgende Nachricht kürzen denn je ausfiel.

16:45

Zumindest wusste er nun, wie viel Galgenfrist ihm noch blieb. Immerhin noch fast vier Stunden, noch allerhand Zeit, um sich ein Stück Gelassenheit zurück zu holen. Zumindest einen Hauch von neutraler Fassade musste er errichten. Und er musste üben sich Sherlock gegenüber wie üblich zu verhalten.

Was er dabei vehement zu verdrängen versuchte, war die Tatsache, dass ein Teil von ihm ein rudimentärer, trieb gesteuerter Teil, sich auf die Rückkehr des Detektivs freute, es kaum erwarten konnte, regelrecht begierig darauf schien.

Seine Gedanke wanderten jedoch, entgegen seiner Bemühungen immer wieder zu dem baldigen Ereignis. Immer wen das geschah, spürte er seine Erregung wachsen.

Er versuchte sich mit Aufräumen abzulenken, seine Emotionen überrannten ihn aber zwischenzeitlich so dermaßen, dass seine Knie weich wurden und er den Schädel (einen 'Freund' Sherlocks), den er zum Entstauben in die Hand genommen hatte, aus den zittrigen Fingern gleiten ließ. Dieser polterte zu Boden und gab einen (nicht ganz so) geheimen Vorrat an Zigaretten preis, den sein Partner erst vor kurzen dort deponiert haben muss.

John fing sich wieder und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln angesichts der Schachtel nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist so schlau Sherlock, mit Abstand der schlauste Mensch, den ich kenne, aber lernst nicht, dir ein besseres Versteck für deinen Mist zu suchen?" Vermutlich, so dachte John sich weiter, hatte der gut Mann es auch nicht für nötig befunden sie wirklich zu verstecken.

Ab und an nutzen er und Mrs. Hudson Sherlocks Abwesenheit und suchten in der Wohnung nach Zigaretten und Drogen, im allgemeinen, da brachten die einfallsreichsten Verstecke nichts.

John hob beides auf, steckte die Schachtel zurück in den Schädel und platzierte ihn wieder auf dem Kaminsims.

„Wozu räume ich auch auf? Sobald Sherlock wieder da ist dauert es eh kaum mehr als eine Stunde, bis die Wohnung wieder im Chaos versinkt und als Ablenkung funktioniert es so gar nicht". Resignierend legte er das Staubtuch auf den Wohnzimmertisch fallen und sich selbst auf das Sofa gleich daneben.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war 15:30 Uhr, in gut 20 Minuten würde das Flugzeug zur Landung am Heathrow Airport ansetzen. „Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du um Vier ein Taxi nehmen und mit etwas Glück und wenig Verkehr um 16:45 in 221b sein, so wie du es John geschrieben hast".

Da er sehr häufig laut mit sich selbst redete, sah er die Blicke der Menschen, die ihn dabei irritiert und argwöhnisch ansahen, gar nicht mehr. Es interessierte ihn schlicht nicht, was die Menschen über ihn dachten, was sie im Allgemeinen dachten. Er war wer er war, handelte so, sprach so und lebte so, wie er es für richtig erachtete. Seine genialen Deduktionen gelangen ihm schließlich nicht, weil er so rücksichtsvoll war. Menschen und ihre lächerlichen, schwachen Gefühlen interessierten ihn einfach nicht. Natürlich mit, wie er sich selbst betrübt eingestehen musste, einer einzigen Ausnahme. Ein. Mensch.

„Wenn nun aber kein Verkehr herrscht, braucht das Taxi nur 30 Minuten und ich könnte", 'na was?' Fragte er sich. 'Was könntest du? Ihm um den Hals fallen und von ihm hören, wie schön es ist, dass du schon eine viertel Stunde früher da bist?'

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Er lockerte seinen Schal, zog sein Hemd vom Körper weg, versenkte seine Nase hinein und sog tief den Geruch ein. Sein eigener Geruch gemischt mit dem Duft von John, zumindest seinem Duschgel. Wie erbärmlich er sich doch verhielt. Allein schon, dass er das Duschgel seines Partners und Freundes Dr. John Watson hatte mitgehen lassen, um seinen Geruch um sich zu haben, wenn er ihn persönlich schon nicht hatte mitnehmen können.

Der ältere hatte im Krankenhaus nicht freinehmen können und es war klar, dass dessen Anwesenheit in Deutschland nicht zwingend erforderlich war. Er hätte ihm wohl auch kaum sagen können, dass er mitkommen soll, weil er nicht so lange von ihm getrennt sein wollte, weil... Ja, weil?

„Na sprich es schon aus", stichelte Sherlock sich selbst, „Ich bin am Ende doch nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit einem Herz und Gefühlen". Er sprach es aus, als würde er einen fauligen Apfel beschreiben.

„Aber nun, die Gefühle sind da und nicht mehr zu leugnen... und ich werde mich trotzdem nicht geschlagen geben, ich bin schließlich Sherlock Holmes". Er hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, wie schwer es war solche Gefühle zu haben, zumal er seinen Freund schwerlich damit konfrontieren konnte und darum allein mit Ihnen fertig werden musste.

*...und klappen Sie Ihre Tische hoch, wir setzen in kürze zur Landung an*

Die Durchsage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dankbar dafür bereitete er sich darauf vor, gleich das Flugzeug zu verlassen. Er ließ die vergangen Tage hinter sich. Tage, Stunden in denen er immer wieder versucht hatte ein Erklärung für alles zu finden, Stunden in denen er versuchte sich dazu zu bringen alles zu vergessen (vergeblich, wie man sich vielleicht vorstellen kann), aber auch Stunden, Minuten, in denen er ungeniert an seinen Partner denken konnte, sich vorstellen konnte wie es wäre, ihn für sich zu haben, Minuten, in denen er sogar verträumt an sich selbst riechen konnte, ohne das jemand den tieferen Sinn darin erkannte.

„Tja, wie heißt es so schön?", brachte er es auf den Punkt, „Back to Business".

Auch wenn er es selbst nicht begründen konnte, so rannte er doch beinah zum Gate und weiter zum Ausgang des Flughafens (in diesem Moment war er heilfroh, dass er lediglich Handgepäck dabei hatte und darum auf keinen Koffer warten musste).

Er stieg, nicht auf die schon wartenden Menschen achtend, in das Taxi, welches ihm am nächsten war.

„221b Baker Street und seien Sie schnell!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo liebe Leser, ich hoffe es gefällt euch soweit. Ich hab gesehen, dass einige von euch das dritte Kapitel übersprungen haben (liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich letzte Woche zwei gepostet hab u_u)

16:40 Uhr - John drehte langsam durch. Seit er den Putzlappen aus der Hand gelegt hatte, war er entweder ziellos in der Wohnung auf und ab gelaufen, oder hatte auf dem Sofa gesessen und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt.

Jetzt allerdings überlegte er sich, wie er Sherlock begegnen sollte. Einfach auf dem Sofa sitzend? In der Küche einen Tee bereitend.

„Genau John und dann fragst du noch - Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?" Er konnte über sich nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte das Gefühl total überfordert zu sein, so dass er kurzerhand beschloss, der Situation aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er zog sich seine Jacke an, griff sich seinen Schlüssel und stürmte die Treppe runter. Er hatte noch nicht die letzte Stufe erreicht, da hörte er, wie ein Schlüssel von Außen in das Türschloss gesteckt wurde.

Die Welt um ihn herum schien für einen Moment still zu stehen, während ihm drei Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf schossen.

Auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, nach Oben rennen und sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzen.

Die letzten Stufen runter springen, gleich einen scharfen Haken nach links schlagen und sich im Gang vor Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung verstecken, oder

Augen auf den Boden und mit stoischer Gelassenheit an Sherlock vorbei das Haus verlassen

John hatte sich noch für keine dieser Optionen entscheiden können, als die Zeit wieder Einzug in die Realität hielt und seine Körper die, ihm einzig mögliche Entscheidung, traf.

Paralysiert, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, stehenbleiben und auf den unvermeidlichen Knall warten.

Schien seine Umgebung vor Sekunden noch in einen dumpfen Schleier gehüllt zu sein, so nahm er nun alles nahezu schmerzhaft deutlich war. Nicht nur an seinem Körper, wie sein Puls, der ihm im Hals hämmerte, das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren, die feinen Härchen im Nacken, die sich aufstellten und die Muskeln in Bauch und Unterleib, welche sich unangenehm zusammenzogen. Auch den Verkehrslärm, der von jenseits der Haustür zu ihm hinein drang, die Schritte vorbeilaufender Passanten auf dem Gehweg vor der Tür, der Klang eines Schlüssels, der aus einem Schloss gezogen wird, parallel zu dem leisen Knarren der Scharniere beim Öffnen der Tür.

All diese Einzelheiten strömten innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags auf John ein, während er, nach wie vor in seiner Starre gefangen, auf der dritten Treppenstufe stand.

Unwillkürlich richtete John seinen Blick zu der Höhe, in der auf der anderen Seite der Tür die Lettern 221 B angebracht waren, in Erwartung Sherlocks Blick zu treffen.

Alles was er direkt sah, als die Tür gänzlich aufgestoßen wurde war …nichts. Am unteren Rand seines Blickfeldes machte er eine Person mit blond-grauen, fluffigen Haaren aus, die sich zu drei Einkauftüten herabgebeugt hatte und sich, mit ihnen in der Hand, wieder aufrichtete.

Johns Geist, der seit zwei Sekunden (auch wenn es sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte) in Alarmbereitschaft war, passte sich augenblicklich der neuen Situation an. John eilte zu seiner Vermieterin, um ihr beim Tragen zu helfen.

„Hallo John", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem freudigen Lächeln im Gesicht, seine ausgestreckte Hand, die schon nach den Einkäufen griff, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

„Mrs. Hudson", erwiderte John, „lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen".

„Das ist lieb von Ihnen, mein Junge", sagte sie, während sie raschen Schrittes an John vorbei auf ihre Wohnungstür zulief, „aber nicht nötig. Meiner Hüfte geht es heute ausgezeichnet und ich muss mich beeilen. Ich habe gerade von dem freundlichen Inspektor, der oft bei Ihnen beiden ist, erfahren, dass unser Sherlock heute zurück kommt". Verwundert blickte John sie an und fragte sich, wo sie wohl auf Lestrade getroffen war, woher dieser seine Informationen hatte und warum er sie an Mrs. Hudson weitergab.

„Und warum gibt Ihnen das Grund zur Eile?" und mit der darauf folgenden Antwort, schoss Johns Verwunderung noch um ein Vielfaches mehr in die Höhe.

„Um den Kuchen pünktlich fertig zu haben, natürlich! Wobei ich fürchte, dass mir das kaum noch gelingen wird", ergänzte die alte Dame, die doch sonst niemals müde wurde zu betonen, dass sie lediglich ihre Vermieterin und nicht die Haushälterin war. „Wenn der nette Detective Inspector recht hat, wird unser Sherlock in kaum fünf Minuten vor der Tür stehen".

Johns Unglauben wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Während ihrer Ausführungen hatte Mrs. H. die Einkäufe, John im Schlepptau, in ihre Küche gebracht, einen Teil verstaut und benötigte Zutaten ordentlich auf der Arbeitsplatte aufgebaut. Aber warum um alles in der Welt sollte Sherlock zu seiner Rückkehr (nicht, dass er besonders lange weg gewesen wäre) einen Kuchen bekommen? Doch noch während ihn dieser Gedanke beschäftigte, erreichte der inhaltliche Sinn einer anderen Aussage seiner Vermieterin endlich sein Bewusstsein.

„Sie sagten, dass Sherlock in fünf Minuten hier sei?" während John bewusst wurde, wie panisch er, auch für Mrs. H., geklungen haben musste und er spürte, wie sich hektische Flecke auf seinen Wangen breitmachten, überlegte er sich fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, John?" Natürlich hatte sie den abrupten Stimmungsumschwung bei ihrem Mieter wahrgenommen, allerdings hatte er auch schon vor wenigen Minuten an der Haustür sehr gezwungen gewirkt.

„Alles bestens", antwortete er schnell, während er sich schon abwendete, „mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass ich zu spät zu meinem Termin komme". Mit diesen Worten verließ er eilends die Wohnung und ließ seine Vermieterin verwundert stehen. Er hörte noch wie sie ihm ein „aber Sherlock kommt doch gl ..." hinterher rief, während er die Tür von 221 B hinter sich zuzog und kurz unschlüssig auf dem Fußweg inne hielt.

Schließlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Er folgte nur dem Impuls so schnell es ging, so viel Entfernung wie nur möglich, zwischen sich und ihre Wohnung zu bringen. Daher verfiel er nach nur wenigen Schritten in einen zügigen Gang, der fast schon ein Rennen war. Er achtete auch nicht darauf, wohin ihn seine Beine trugen, registrierte nur am Rand, dass er entgegen der Richtung lief, aus welcher der Detektiv vermutlich kommen würde.

Nachdem er sich gut eine halbe Stunde lang immer weiter planlos von der Bakerstreet entfernt hatte, hielt er einen Moment inne um sich zu orientieren. Er wusste nicht, wo er gelandet war, war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er diese Ecke von London schon mal besucht hatte.

Und da er nicht wusste wie genau er hierher gekommen war, wusste er auch nicht, wie er hier wieder weg kam.

„Sherlock wüsste genau, welcher Weg nach Hause zurück führt", überlegte er laut und ärgerte sich gleich darauf, dass er schon wieder nur an seinen Mitbewohner denken konnte.

Aber es stimmte doch! Sherlock kannte in dieser Stadt vermutlich jeden Stein und konnte auch mit erschreckender Sicherheit sagen, ob und wie sich seine Position in der letzten Zeit verändert hatte. Es war ihm, dank seiner herausragenden Fähigkeiten, möglich, von jedem Punkt der Stadt aus einen beliebigen Ort zu erreichen. In einer sagenhaften Zeit und zur Not auch unter Zuhilfenahme von Dächern, Feuertreppen, Kellern oder Restaurants. Wenn es seinem Ziel dienlich war (z.B. der Zeitersparnis), schreckte er nicht einmal vor dem Weg durch fremde Wohnungen zurück.

„Aber Sherlock ist jetzt nicht hier, du Idiot!", ermahnte er sich selbst, „Das war doch der Sinn der ganzen Sache – kein Sherlock. Also reiß dich zusammen, verhalte dich wie ein eigenständig denkender, vernünftiger Mensch und finde heraus, wo du hier bist!" Er schaffte es gerade noch sich davon abzuhalten, sich selbst wüst zu beschimpfen, weil ihm auffiel, wie die wenigen Passanten, die hier unterwegs waren, ihn unsicher, kritisch, oder belustigt ansahen.

'Genau so', dachte er sich resigniert, 'verhält jemand mit Vernunft, als ob'.

Unsicher bezüglich seines weiteren Vorgehens, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Er sollte sich einen belebten Ort suchen, eine Hauptstraße, an der Taxen zu finden waren, oder eine U-Bahn Station.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine kleiner Pub an einer Straßenecke seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. 'Warum nicht', fragte er sich selbst, was nütze ihm jetzt schon ein Taxi? Er wollte ohnehin nicht in die Wohnung zurück, ein anderes Ziel hatte er für den Moment auch nicht. Sinnloses Betrinken schien ihm jetzt sehr verlockend zu sein. Um den Rückweg konnte er sich schließlich auch in einigen Stunden Gedanken machen.

Er überquerte die Straße, ging auf den Pub zu und trat ein.

Er ließ seinen Blick einmal durch den Gastraum gleiten und registrierte, dass es trotz der frühen Abendstunde (es war gerade mal 17.20 Uhr) schon recht gut besucht war. Hauptsächlich sah er Männer. Einige in Anzügen, die vermutlich eben ein Feierabendbier genossen, einige, die so aussahen als seien sie schon mehrere Pints lang hier und eine Hand voll Männer, die keiner dieser beiden Typen anzugehören schienen.

Einen nahm er im Vorbeigehen genauer unter die Lupe:

Altes, aber gepflegtes Jackett, zu erkennen an den Ellbogen, die eine beginnende Fadenscheinigkeit aufwiesen. Hand beschriebener Zettel, der am Rücken etwas hinter dem Kragen hervorlugte, typisches Erkennungsmerkmal einer Reinigung, welche die Namen des Kunden häufig hinten am Schildchen fest tackerten. Es war dem Mann nicht aufgefallen, oder er hatte vergessen es zu entfernen.

Auf den Schultern einige Härchen, er kam also geradewegs vom Frisör, darauf ließ auch die Frisur schließen, die eher so wirkte, als wäre sie von einer Frau, die etwas von ihrer Tätigkeit verstand, geformt worden.

Unten herum trug er eine Jeans. Durch den scharfen Knick knapp neben der Seitennaht war ihr anzusehen, dass sie gebügelt worden war. Würde er seine Hosen regelmäßig bügeln, wäre ihm der Fehler mit der Falte nicht unterlaufen. Das ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich ausnahmsweise sehr um einen gutes Auftreten bemüht hatte. Das bestätigte auch der leichte schwarze Rand an der unteren Naht seiner Hosenbeine. Entstanden dadurch, dass er seine schwarzen Schuhe mit Schuhcreme bearbeitet hatte, als er die Schuhe schon trug. Das hatte zur Folge, dass etwas von der noch nicht getrockneten Schuhcreme die Hosenbeine färbte, sobald sie auf den Schuhen auflagen. Auch hier war zu erkennen, dass es sich um eine Handlung handelte, die von dem Mann normalerweise nicht durchgeführt wurde und er daher ungeübt war. Ein Blick zurück zum Kopf offenbarte, dass er sich rasiert haben musste. Die kleine blutige Kruste unter seinem linken Ohr verriet, dass er keinen elektrischen Rasierer benutzte. Die verbliebenen Barthaare nahe der Kehle ließen vermuten, dass er sich nicht sehr regelmäßig rasierte. Auch hier wieder ein Indiz dafür, dass sich sehr um ein gepflegtes Äußeres bemüht wurde.

Zwei mögliche Beweggründe: Erstens Treffen mit Verwandten (Mutter, Vater, Tante, etc.). Dagegen sprach der Ort, Pub schien weniger angemessen, als ein Restaurant oder Café und das Aftershave mit Moschusduft, welches zu großzügig aufgetragen wurde. Blieb zweitens eine Frau. Definitiv kein Date, da er sonst ein kleines Geschenk dabei gehabt hätte. Blumen etwa, oder Pralinen.

Die Frau, für die er sich raus geputzt hatte, wusste noch nichts von ihrem Glück (in diesem Moment konnte John sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen) und sie hatten sich vermutlich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das ließ nur folgenden Schluss zu – dieser Mann war auf der Pirsch. Er hatte sich vorbereitet und war hergekommen in der Hoffnung eine Frau zu erobern.

Das belegte auch der dümmlich schmachtende Blick, den er der kleinen Gruppe Frauen zuwarf, die in der Ecke an einem Tisch saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten.

John war stolz auf sich. Er hatte gerade wirklich deduziert. Er hatte nicht nur geschaut, er hatte auch gesehen. Details wahrgenommen und Schlüsse daraus gezogen, die Summe an Informationen in Zusammenhang mit einander gesetzt und war durch logisches Ausschlussverfahren war er zum einzig möglichen Ergebnis gelangt.

Nicht nur er war stolz, Sherlock würde auch stolz sein, wenn er ihm davon berich... „Wirklich John?" murmelte er in sein halb angesetztes Pint (Hätte Sherlock all das in wenigen Sekunden ermittelt, hatte John so viel Zeit dafür benötigt, dass er in der Zwischenzeit einen Platz gefunden, etwas zu Trinken bestellt, das Bier geleert hatte und mittlerweile schon beim zweiten angelangt war), „Schon wieder Sherlock? Sieh zu, dass du was anderes in deinen Kopf bekommst".

Er ließ seinen Blick nochmal zu der Frauengruppe wandern und fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde sich etwas Ablenkung schaffen. Er wollte es dem Mann gleichtun und den Jäger in sich aktivieren. Er sah natürlich nicht so herausgeputzt aus wie der andere und die Damen entsprachen auch nicht seinem üblichen Beuteschema. Allerdings wusste er um seine Wirkung auf Frauen, wenn er sich charmant gab und dass er nicht schlecht aussah war ihm auch bekannt.

Warum also nicht den Versuch wagen? Sex war schließlich immer schon ein Mittel für ihn gewesen, sich von unlösbaren Problemen abzulenken.

Zugegebenermaßen war er erst heute Morgen bei Sarah kläglich gescheitert und er fragte sich, ob er ihr gegenüber nicht sehr unfair handeln würde, wenn er seinen Entschluss in die Tat umsetzte. Aber war es nicht möglich, dass es einfach nur mit ihr nicht mehr klappen wollte? Sie hatten es schließlich schon mehrfach versucht und, sosehr er die Beziehung auch gewollt hatte, sie ja beinahe erzwingen wollte, hatte er nie das Gefühl gehabt, bei ihr angekommen zu sein, verliebt zu sein. Er dachte einfach, dass es richtig wäre eine Beziehung mit ihr zu haben. Denn nach einer Beziehung gesehnt hatte er sich.

Aber, da sein Körper glaubte, das Sherlock der Richtige für diesen Part war, beschloss er Beziehung Beziehung sein zu lassen und das ganze auf den rudimentären Trieb zu beschränken. Das sollte er doch bewerkstelligen können. Sex war immerhin lange Teil seines Lebens. Und dieser Teil wurde von ihm immer mit einer Frau vollzogen. Warum nicht also auch jetzt?


	6. Chapter 6

John nahm sein Glas wieder zur Hand, leerte es und erhob sich.

Er suchte in sich nach seinem einnehmensten Lächeln, legte noch eine Spur Liebenswürdigkeit auf die Lippen und einen Hauch Erotik in die Augen und setzte sich langsam, zu dem Tisch in der Ecke, in Bewegung.

In einem Anflug Sherlock nachzueifern versuchte er, durch das registrieren äußere Eindrücke, zu ermitteln, welche der fünf Damen am empfänglichsten für seine Offensive war. Da er dabei kläglich scheiterte, nahm er erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass eine der Frauen, die sein Näherkommen mittlerweile bemerkt hatten, ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein schüchternes Lächeln, ihr Wangen erreichte eine leichte Röte und mit ihrer rechten Hand spielte sie mit einer Haarsträhne. Über die Jahre hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das eine unbewusste Handlung der Frauen war, wenn sie flirteten. Die Grundvoraussetzung schien also vorhanden.

Er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass es sich um eine äußerst attraktive Vertreterin des anderen Geschlechts handelte. Sie mochte so um Ende 20 sein (eigentlich etwas jung für ihn), hatte lange braune und wellige Haare und war nur dezent geschminkt.

Während sie ihn einladend ansah, warfen ihm ihre Begleiterinnen verstohlene Blicke zu und kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Das verunsicherte ihn für einen Moment, aber er fing sich schnell wieder und setzte seinen Weg zu ihrem Tisch fort.

Eine Nachricht, die sein Handy in dem Moment erreichte, ignorierte er, da es nur Sherlock sein konnte, der mit seinem, zielsicher miserablen, Timing in seinen Plan rein pfuschte.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen Ladies?" fragte er, kaum dass er bei ihnen angekommen war.

Wieder vernahm er leises Kichern und sah ein schüchternes Nicken von der jungen Frau, die das Ziel seiner Bemühungen darstellte.

„Hi, ich bin John", warf er in die Runde, „ihr sitzt ja auf dem trockenen hier, darf ich das ändern?" Mit einem Blick auf den Tisch stellte er fest, dass dieser gut mit leeren Gläsern gefüllt war, was vielleicht auch dieses schulmädchenhafte Kichern erklärte, das seiner Frage folgte.

„Hi John, ich bin Stella", sagte sein Ziel, wobei ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, „das sind Margret, Anna, Ally und Grace". Nacheinander zeigte sie auf die Frauen und er nickte ihnen bei der Nennung ihres Namens leicht zu. Sie schienen alle ähnlich alt wie Stella zu sein und zum Glück kicherten sie nun nicht mehr so wild sondern schenkten ihm alle ein Lächeln. Er fragte erneut, was sie trinken wollten, erhob sich und ging zum Tresen um die Getränke in Auftrag zu geben. Als er wenig später, vollbeladen, zu dem Tisch zurück kehrte, bekam er noch die Fetzen einer getuschelten Unterhaltung mit.

„...so Süß!", kam es von Stella, worauf Anna „sei froh, dass er noch rüber gekommen ist!", erwiderte.

Daraufhin kam von Grace ein schadenfroh „Hat er wohl doch bemerkt, dass du ihn die ganze Zeit mit deinen Blicken beinahe ausgezogen hast".

Mit einem halb bösen, halb strahlenden Blick bedachte Stella ihre Freundinnen und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie den Mund halten sollten.

Innerlich schüttelte es ihn vor Lachen. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, freute sich aber über ihr Interesse und war dankbar, dass sein Schicksal es wohl ausnahmsweise doch gut mit ihm meinte.

Er stellte die Getränke auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich wieder in die Runde. Die fünf waren mittlerweile dazu übergegangen über den armen Tropf zu lästern, der nunmehr seit zwei Stunden am Tresen saß und zu ihnen hinüber starrte. Wie er der folgenden Unterhaltung entnehmen konnte, war ihnen auch aufgefallen, was für Anstrengungen er unternommen hatte um heute eine Frau abzubekommen. Er tat John ein wenig leid.

John lauschte nun mittlerweile seit einer Stunde der Unterhaltung am Tisch, wobei er sich mal mehr und mal weniger mit einbrachte. Auch wenn das nicht mehr nötig zu sein schien warf er Stella gezielt verstohlene Blick zu im Bewusstsein, dass sie jeden einzelnen genau wahrnahm. Es hatte die erwünschte Wirkung. Jedes Mal schlich sich eine feine Röte in ihr Gesicht und sie blickte zu Boden.

Das ist schon lächerlich einfach, dachte er sich, war aber froh, dass er vermutlich sein Ziel heute noch erreichen würde. Mission Ablenkung würde ein voller Erfolg werden.

Also ging er kurzerhand zum Frontalangriff über, wendete sich ihr zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er verlagerte seine Gesamt Aufmerksamkeit auf Stella und erschrak darum leicht, als sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wir gehen dann mal langsam", kam es von Ally zu seiner Linken, auf Grund des vielen Alkohols, den mittlerweile alle getrunken haben, leicht genuschelt, „wir wollten noch in eine Disco und … 's wird Zeit".

John löste seinen Blick von Stella, bereit sich zu erheben und ihnen zu folgen, doch sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich glaube ich möchte heute nicht mehr", sagte sie bestimmt zu ihren Freunden und warf ihnen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, der nicht für John bestimmt war, ihm aber keineswegs entging. Margret verstand als erste den Wink, wünschte ihrer Freundin mit einem „Schade", eine gute Nacht und bugsierte die übrigen drei Frauen aus dem Pub heraus.

Noch immer hielt Stella sein Handgelenk fest und sah ihm wieder tief in die Augen.

Natürlich war ihm klar, was hier soeben passiert war und er freute sich diebisch, aber er konnte sich den kleinen Spaß einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist müde?", fragte er sie deshalb, „Wie bedauerlich. Ich habe den Abend mit dir sehr genossen! Aber gut", vorsichtig löste er ihre Finger von seinem Handgelenk, „man sieht sich doch immer zwei Mal im Leben, dann warte ich einfach".

Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, als sich plötzlich Panik in ihrem Blick breit machte. „Nnn...nein, nein...ich...so war das nicht gemeint...du...wir...ich...also".

Jetzt tat sie ihm doch leid. Er fragte sich, wann er so berechnend und gemein geworden war und beschloss die Lage zu entspannen.

„Wir?" wieder sah er sie intensiv an und griff nun seinerseits nach ihrer Hand.

Aus der Panik in ihren Augen wurde Unsicherheit, Zweifel und als er sein Gesicht langsam dem Ihren näherte, Hoffnung.

Er legte seine Lippen zu einem leichten Kuss auf ihre und merkte an dem Nachlassen ihrer Anspannung, dass er seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden", forderte er, „ich begleiche nur schnell die Rechnung".

Sie nickte ihm strahlend zu und sie erhoben sich. An der Tür zur Straße wartete sie auf ihn und gemeinsam verließen sie das Lokal.

Unschlüssig stand er da und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, wo er sich befand. Der Alkohol Pegel in seinem Blut und die doch langsam steigen Erregung halfen dabei nicht wirklich.

„Wohnst du in der Nähe", fragte John Stella darum, „oder brauchen wir ein Taxi?"

„Najaaa,...", druckste sie ein wenig herum, „theoretisch komme ich nicht aus London sondern aus Edinburgh... Wir sind hier in einem Hostel und...", erschrocken hielt sie inne, senkte den Kopf und fuhr resigniert fort, „...und Grace hat den Zimmerschlüssel".

Na wunderbar, dachte er nur, das schlägt eine Richtung ein, die er gern vermieden hätte. Aber sei's drum.

„Dann gehen wir eben zu mir, wenn das okay ist". Er sah sie fragend an. „Du kannst ja schlecht vor der Tür warten, bis deine Freundinnen zurück kommen".

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie liefen los.

John hoffte in Kürze auf ein Taxi oder eine U-Bahn Station zu treffen, damit er seine Angebot auch in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Und auch diesmal war das Glück auf seiner Seite. Kaum 100 Meter weiter stieg gerade ein älterer Herr aus einem Taxi aus und sie beeilten sich, damit es nicht ohne sie losfuhr.

Er nannte dem Cabbie die Zieladresse und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

Wo blieb er nur? Es war mittlerweile nach 21 Uhr und John war noch immer nicht zu Haus. Schon, als er um 17 Uhr endlich an der 221B ankam hatte er sich gewundert. Mrs. Hudson hatte ihn freudig begrüßt und irgendwas von einem Kuchen gefaselt, der bald fertig sei. Wie er es hasste wenn die Leute faselten. Das war immer so uninteressant und darum langweilig, pure Zeitverschwendung. Er hatte seiner Vermieterin also unverbindlich zugenickt, sich ein schmales Lächeln abgerungen und war die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch gelaufen. Mit einem „Ich bin wieder da John" wollte er oben auf sich aufmerksam machen. Er wunderte sich, dass von John keine Reaktion folgte, während er Mantel und Schal ablegte und beides an die Garderobe hing. Kein Geräusch war aus der Wohnung zu vernehmen, offensichtlich fehlte Johns Jacke und auch der erwartete Geruch von chinesischem Essen war nicht da. Sherlocks erster Gedanke war, dass das vermutlich die Erklärung sein konnte. John hatte sich dazu entschieden das Essen selbst abzuholen, statt es zu bestellen und liefern zu lassen. Vorerst zufrieden mit dieser Antwort betrat er die Wohnung. Er brachte seinen Koffer ins Schlafzimmer, und verschob das Auspacken auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Es war langweilig und es erwartete ihn sicher weit Wichtigeres. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Eine halbe Stunde später hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe, doch die erste Euphorie verschwand augenblicklich wieder, als ihm klar wurde, dass Johns Schritte ganz anders klangen. Das Schrittverhalten gehörte eindeutig zu Mrs. Hudson. So wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass seine Vermieterin wenig später anklopfte und das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Ich bringe Ihnen den Kuchen und...Oh, ist John denn noch nicht wieder zurück?" Kaum hatte Mrs. Hudson die Worte ausgesprochen, kam wieder Leben in Sherlock. Neugierig richtete er sich auf. „Wieder da? Sie wissen, wo John ist?" „Naja", erwiderte die Dame, „wissen würde ich nicht sagen. Er war vorhin etwas eigenartig. Erst wollte er mir zur Hand gehen und nur wenig später hatte er es sehr eilig. Sagte irgendwas von einem Termin. Ich habe ihm noch gesagt, dass sie in Kürze kommen würden, aber sein Termin schien wohl wichtig zu sein". Während Mrs Hudson erzählte, formten sich einige Fragen in Sherlocks Kopf, die er sich vornahm, bald beantworten zu lassen. „Nun ja, Sie haben ihn vielleicht um eine halbe Stunde verpasst, aber ich hatte angenommen, dass er vielleicht schon zurück wäre, weil Sie doch nun wieder da sind. Wie dem auch sei, hier Ihr Kuchen, lassen Sie ihn sich schmecken". Mit diesen Worten stellte sie den Kuchenteller auf den Couchtisch und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten in ihre eigene Wohnung. „Interessant", Sherlock hatte sich erhoben und lief nun in der Wohnung auf und ab, „John hat also noch vor meiner Ankunft die Bakerstreet verlassen. Wenn man den Zeitfaktor beachtet, muss er genau vor meiner Ankunft verschwunden sein". Zumindest aus seiner Sicht. „Er musste schließlich davon ausgehen, dass ich wie angekündigt, um 16.45 Uhr hier eintreffe. Mrs. Hudson sagte, er sei 30 Minuten vor meinem Eintreffen gegangen, wobei sich um exakt die Zeit handelt, zu der ich angekommen wäre, hätten der Londoner Verkehr und der selten unfähige Fahrer das zugelassen. Sie sagte, er hätte es eilig gehabt und von einem Termin gesprochen. Der Chinese um die Ecke kann jedoch nicht sein Ziel gewesen sein, aber ihm gegenüber hatte er keinen Termin erwähnt, hatte das chinesische Essen sogar noch bestätigt". Außerdem sei er 'eigenartig' gewesen. John konnte seine Ankunft schwerlich vergessen haben, schließlich hatte ihre Vermieterin ihn daran erinnert. Eilig hatte er es. Sollte das am Ende bedeuten, dass John vor ihm geflüchtet war?" Sherlock hielt im Laufen inne. Urplötzlich sah er sich mit einer eigenartigen Empfindung konfrontiert. Es war ein Unwohlsein, welches sich durch ein krampfendes Gefühl in der Magengegend und durch ein leichtes Stechen im Bereich der Brust ausdrückte. Er durchforstete seine gespeicherten Informationen rund um menschliche Emotionen und deren Manifestierung in Form von körperlichen Symptome und kam verblüfft und etwas ungläubig zu dem Ergebnis, dass es sich um Enttäuschung handeln musste. Er war scheinbar von dem Verhalten seiner Mitbewohners enttäuscht. Zufrieden mit der Bestimmung dieses Zustandes, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Selbstredend war er nur damit zufrieden. Die Tatsache, dass er einer so banalen Emotion erlegen war, obwohl er sich noch im Flugzeug gesagt hatte, dass ein Sherlock Holmes sich nicht von Gefühlen schlagen lassen würde, verstimmte ihn ungemein. Es hatte ihn schon viel gekostet, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er etwas für seinen Freund und Partner John Watson empfand. Und nun ließ ihn sein dummer Körper nicht einmal die Zeit, sich mit dieser einen Tatsache zu arrangieren, nein, er musste gleich weiter feuern. Frustriert ging er zur Couch und legt sich hin. Eine Weile blickte er stumpf zur Decke, bis er in seine Tasche griff, sein Handy herauszog und eine Nachricht schrieb. 221 B. Erwarte dich. SH Eine Weile noch behielt Sherlock das Handy in der Hand, für den Fall, das John gleich antworten würde. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er es nicht tat, legt er das Telefon auf den Tisch neben den Kuchen und wartete. Lange Zeit später (Stunden? Er wusste es nicht, er hatte nicht auf die Uhr gesehen) vernahm er von unten Schritte. Es waren die Schritte von zwei Paar Füßen. Das eine Paar gehörte zweifelsfrei John, das zweite Paar, zaghaft, leicht, nicht im Bewusstsein, welche Stufen zu meiden waren, gehörten ohne Frage einer Frau. Das Unwohlsein, da war es wieder. 


	8. Chapter 8

Das Taxi war noch nicht lange unterwegs, da erkannte John seine Umgebung langsam wieder. Ihm viel auf, dass er sehr wohl schon einmal in diesem Teil der Stadt war, allerdings nie auf der Straße. Bei dem einen Fall hatten er und Sherlock sich durch Hinterhöfe geschlichen und bei einem anderen Fall hatte sie ihr Weg unter die Straßen geführt. In ein Netz aus Katakomben, das sich unter diesem Teil der Stadt erstreckte und einer Bande von Dieben sowohl Unterschlupf bot, als auch ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, sich ungesehen fortzubewegen. Bei der Erinnerung an diesen sehr nervenaufreibenden Fall stahl sich, unbemerkt von ihm selbst, ein andächtiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „An was denkst du gerade?", fragte Stella, der das Lächeln sehr wohl aufgefallen war. Aus seiner Erinnerung gerissen, suchte John nach einer guten Erwiderung. „Ich habe über deinen Namen nachgedacht", fiel ihm doch noch schnell ein Grund ein. „Stella...Stern...dieser Name passt wunderbar zu dir", sagt er und sah sie direkt an, „du strahlst wie einer...so schön...". John strich ihr mit einem Finger am Kinn entlang und Stella, die Ihr Glück gar nicht fassen konnte, schmiegte sich eng an ihn, bis das Taxi zum Stehen kam und es Zeit war auszusteigen. Vor der Tür zog John den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und merkte, wie seine Erregung weiter stieg. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass sein Plan auf dem besten Weg war, zu gelingen. Er konnte sich vorstellen heute Nacht Sex mit dieser Frau zu haben, die doch eigentlich eine Fremde für ihn war. Vielleicht war es auch gerade diese Tatsache, die das ganze Unterfangen so erfolgversprechend machte. Der Reiz des Unbekannten. Ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was ihn in der Wohnung erwarten könnte, nahm er Stella an die Hand und zog sie mit sich nach Oben. Nachdem sie ihre Jacken an die Garderobe gehängt hatten, traten sie durch die Tür in die Küche. Die Wohnung lag im Dunkeln und John machte sich nicht die Mühe das Licht einzuschalten. Er bedeutete seiner Begleiterin zu warten und ging zum Kühlschrank. „Möchtest du auch ein Glas Wein?" fragte er sie während er ihn öffnete. Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, griff sich die halb volle Flasche, holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank über der Arbeitsfläche und ging zu Stella zurück. „Komm, wir nehmen das hier mit nach Oben ins Schlafzimmer". Stella hatte neugierig versucht ein paar Blicke in die Wohnung zu werfen, konnte aber aus Mangel an Licht nichts erkennen. Also ließ sie sich von John an die Hand nehmen und eine Etage weiter hoch führen. Keiner der Beiden bemerkte Sherlock, der verkrampft auf der Couch saß, angestrengt ihren Worten lauschend, unsicher, ober auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. John sah nicht die Unsicherheit, den Zweifel und den Anflug von Schmerz in den weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Freundes. Fühlte nicht die unwillkommene Verzweiflung, die in Sherlock zu brodeln begann und sich wie ein Feuer durch jede seiner Zellen fraß. John hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Er verlor keinen Gedanke an Sherlock, musste sich nicht mit seinen verräterischen Gefühlen für ihn auseinandersetzen. Er würde gleich einfach Sex haben. Oben angekommen dirigierte John die Dame zum Bett, wo diese sich niederließ. Er entkorkte den Wein und schenke ihnen beiden großzügig ein. Er setzte sich zu Stella, reichte ich ein Glas, sie stießen an und nahmen beide einen Schluck. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und schnell waren die Gläser beiseite gestellt, der Wein vergessen. Bedächtig nahm John Stellas Gesicht in beide Hände und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erwiderte den Kuss erst zurückhaltend und dann fordernd. John war klar, dass das hier nichts mit Sinnlichkeit zu tun hatte. Es ging nur um Sex. Sicher, Stella war schön, jung und voller Verlangen nach ihm, aber, so sehr er sich auch für dem Umstand schämte, sie war ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er wollte Abwechslung und sie wollte... ja was eigentlich? Wollte sie Ihn? Wollte sie ein Abenteuer? Eine Urlaubsromanze? Wollte sie womöglich das gleiche wie er? Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Wer einfach nur Sex will, geht in die Offensive und errötet nicht schüchtern unter den Blicken eines Mannes, der offensichtlich Interesse bekundet. Sie mochte ihn vermutlich wirklich, schwärmte für ihn. Hieß das nicht, dass er ihr über Kurz oder Lang das Herz brechen würde? 'Willst du dir jetzt wirklich DARÜBER Gedanken machen?' Schalt er sich. Hier saß sie, bereit alles mit ihm zu tun, genau das was er wollte um sich von diesem leidigen Idioten abzulenken und er ließ den Moralischen raus hängen? Mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln vertrieb er den Gedanken und drückte Stella bestimmt in die Kissen. Er machte sich daran ihr T Shirt hoch zu schieben sanft über ihre Brüste zu streichen. Nun meldete sich sein Schritt auch bei ihm. Hah, dachte er, siehst du Sherlock, es geht auch ohne dich wunderbar. Kurz ließ er ab von der Frau, die so bereitwillig unter ihm lag. Hatte er wirklich in dieser Situation an seinen Mitbewohner gedacht? Er massiert volle Brüste, bekommt eine Erektion und denkt an Sherlock? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Mit dem Ziel, sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen, widmete er sich wieder Stella. Er brachte sie dazu sich wieder etwas aufzusetzen, um ihr das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen zu können und um ihren BH zu öffnen. Langsam streifte sich sich die BH Träger von den Schultern und entblößte mit einem feurigen Blick ihre Brüste. Die Brustwarzen waren hart aufgerichtet und gefangen von diesem Anblick beugte John sich vor und ließ seine Zungenspitze um sie kreisen. Aus Stellas Kehle drang ein zartes Stöhnen an sein Ohr und er merkte, wie es ihm in der Hose langsam zu eng wurde. Auch sie hatte das bemerkt und machte sich nun daran seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss zu öffnen, um seine Erektion aus dieser Zwangslage zu befreien. Auch ihm entfuhr, ob seiner neuen Freiheit und ihren sachten Berührungen, ein leises Stöhnen. Plötzlich drang ein Poltern zu ihnen nach oben, was Stella zum innehalten bewegte. Er überlegt kurz, was das Geräusch verursacht haben könnte, stellte verwundert fest, dass es sich wohl um Sherlocks Zimmertür gehandelt haben musste und fragte sich kurz, seit wann dieser mit den Türen knallte. „Sherlock", sagte er auf Stellas fragenden Blick hin. „Mein Mitbewohner. Keine Ahnung, was den wieder geritten hat. Lass dich von ihm nicht stören". Noch einmal fragte John sich, was wohl der Auslöser für Sherlocks Handlung war, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass er jetzt besseres zu tun hatte, als sich über die Eigenarten des CD zu wundern. Er wollte nicht beim Sex an Sherlock denken. Stella war schon längst wieder zu ihrem Vorhaben zurück gekehrt, John von seinen Klamotten zu befreien. So kam es, dass John plötzlich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen dastand, sein Hemd aufgeknöpft war und auch Stella sich aus ihren verbliebenen Klamotten schälte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie all das passiert war und sah sich nun leicht perplex mit dem Resultat konfrontiert. Er kam aber nicht wirklich dazu sich zu wundern, denn einen Augenblick später spürte er die zarte Berührung einer Zunge an seiner Eichel. Ein gutturaler Laut entwich seinen Lippen und er musste sich an Stellas Schulter abstützen, damit ihm seine Knie nicht einknickten. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen richtet sie ihren Blick zu ihm nach Oben und er musste sein Bild von ihr leicht korrigieren. Das war definitiv nicht mehr die Schüchterne Frau, die ihn, vor wenigen Stunden noch, zaghaft angelächelt hatte. Diese Frau hier wusste, wie sie einen Mann zu Fall bringen konnte. Nachdem sie seine Erektion einmal kurz komplett in den Mund genommen hatte, ließ sie wieder von ihm ab und schob sich weiter aufs Bett. Herausfordernd sah sie ihm in die Augen und John verstand den Wink sofort. Er folgte ihr. Mit seinem Knie drückte er ihre Beine auseinander und glitt dazwischen. Er küsste sie stürmisch, wanderte von ihren Lippen zu ihrem Hals, leckte ihr über das Schlüsselbein, saugte an ihren Brustwarzen und umkreiste auf seinem Weg nach Unten ihren Bauchnabel. Er wanderte weiter, bis er mit seiner Zunge ihren Kitzler erreichte. Aber was sie konnte, konnte er schon lange. Er saugte einmal kräftig an ihrer empfindsamen Stelle und ließ gleich darauf wieder von ihr ab, was Stella ein unzufriedenes Keuchen entlockte. Mit einem listigen grinsen schob er sich wieder nach oben zu ihr, wo er sich abermals einen stürmischen Kuss stahl. Danach erhob er sich zur Gänze vom Bett und befahl ihr regelrecht, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Sie kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und reckte ihren prallen, festen Hinter verführerisch in die Höhe. Hatte John bis hierhin noch ein Maß an Selbstbeherrschung besessen, war dieses nun auch dahin und er zog sie mit animalischer Wildheit an sich und drang kraftvoll in sie ein. Immer energischer stieß er in sie, was sie nur mit laszivem Stöhnen quittierte. Mit jedem Kehligen Laut, der ihren Mund verließ, verlor er mehr die Kontrolle über sich. Mit aller Härte die er aufbringen konnte, stieß er seinen Schwanz wieder und wieder in sie und entlud sich nach kurzer Zeit, in einem explosionsartigen Orgasmus. Noch während ihn die Wellen des abklingenden Höhepunktes durchliefen, blitzte vor seinen Augen das Bild eines enttäuscht dreinblickenden Sherlock auf. Überfordert von diesem Anblick, zog er sich aus Stella zurück, die ihrerseits bebend auf dem Laken zusammen sank, und erhob sich vom Bett. Woher kam dieses Bild? Was hatte es in dieser Situation in seinem Kopf zu suchen? „Ich gehe ins Bad. Komme gleich wieder", rief er Stella zu, während er die Tür öffnete, sein Zimmer verließ und die Treppe zur unteren Etage betrat. Stella reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Vielleicht war sie schon eingeschlafen? Es war ihm ehrlich gesagt egal. Er hatte bekommen was er wollte und doch fühlte er sich seltsamer Weise soviel unbefriedigter als noch am frühen Abend. Im Bad angekommen, griff er, ohne irgendwo das Licht einzuschalten, zu einem Waschlappen und säuberte sich erst mal. Er benutzte die Toilette, spülte, nahm sich ein Handtuch, welches er sich um die Hüfte wickelte. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch legt, dort wo noch vor kurzen Sherlock gelegen hatte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Zimmertür Sherlocks längst nicht mehr verschlossen war, hatte nicht das Paar Augen gespürt, dass ihn förmlich zu verschlingen schien, annähernd jeden Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut scannte, schmerzverzerrt jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Während er nun da lag und, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, an die Deckte starrte, entging ihm auch die Schlanke Gestalt, die auf Zehenspitzen durch die Dunkelheit schlich und mit laut schlagendem Herzen halb hinter dem Türrahmen stehen blieb und seinen Blick auf ihn heftete. Solange bis John versunken in seine sehr verwirrenden Gedanke und Gefühle schließlich einschlief. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock hatte schon immer ein Überdurchschnittlich gutes Gehör besessen. Eigentlich war an ihm alles überdurchschnittlich. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er diesen Umstand einmal so sehr verfluchen würde. Unfähig mit seinen Gedanke und Gefühlen umzugehen, konnte er nichts anderes tun, als John und der Frau hinterher zu schauen. Er war hin und her gerissen, ob er etwas unternehmen sollte. Vielleicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, durch Räuspern? Selbst wenn er sich dazu entschlossen hätte, sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Er war nicht mal dazu in der Lage sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Er war dazu gezwungen dort zu stehen und es mitanzusehen. Und was noch schlimmer war, er war seinen Gefühle erlegen. Immer wieder hatte er sich geschworen, dass er sich nicht geschlagen geben würde, aber die Realität sah anders aus. Selbst er, der einzigartige Sherlock Holmes, war ein Sklave seiner Emotionen. Nachdem er hörte, wie Johns Zimmertür geschlossen wurde, löste sich seine Starre und er fing wieder an in der Wohnung hin und her zu tigern. Da hörte er das Stöhnen und es bohrte sich in ihn wie eine glühende Klinge, durch seine Rippen geradewegs in sein Herz (von wegen, er wüsste aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass er keines besaß, lachhaft!). Nie zuvor hatte er seinen Freund einen solchen Laut von sich geben hören. Da war es wieder und auch von der Frau drangen diese Laute zu ihm durch. Es war zu viel für ihn, er stürmte in sein Zimmer, warf die Tür hinter sich mit aller Kraft ins Schloss. Er warf sich, angezogen wie er war, auf sein Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, in der naiven Hoffnung, damit die lustvollen Geräusche, die aus dem Zimmer über ihm herab drangen, aussperren zu können. Aber der Klang des erotischen Spieles, welches über ihm statt fand, fraß sich unaufhaltsam durch Sherlocks Gehörgang und projizierte Bilder in seinen Kopf, die wie eisige Finger wirkten. Die schlossen sich langsam aber unerbittlich um sein Herz und drückten mit aller Kraft zu, bis es sich so anfühlte, als wäre es einfach stehen geblieben. Er lag so da, bis er Schritte auf der von oben kommenden Treppe hörte. An der Art erkannte er sofort, dass es sich um John handelte und er registrierte auch, dass dieser alleine runter kam. Unwillkürlich setzte er sich im Bett auf und lauschte. Als er hörte, wie die Spülung betätigt wurde, wagte er sich zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und blickte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Keinen Meter von seinem Posten entfernt, befand sich die Tür zum Badezimmer, die sich soeben öffnete und einen nahezu unbekleideten John preis gab, der, ohne seinen Blick zu heben, oder Augen für seine Umgebung zu haben, seine Schritte ins Wohnzimmer lenkte. Sherlock war von diesem Anblick wie hypnotisiert. Er folgte John vorsichtig und blieb hinter dem Türrahmen zur Küche stehen, von wo aus er John weiterhin ansehen konnte. Er war nicht nur nicht fähig, seinen Blick abzuwenden, er wollte es schlicht nicht. Zum ersten mal sah er seinen Freund in einem so intimen Moment und es drängten sich Worte wie Schönheit, Vollkommenheit, anziehend und erotisch in seinen Geist. Er wusste, dass er etwas für John empfand, etwas, das über bloße Freundschaft hinaus ging, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er merkte, wie sehr er ihn begehrte. Wie sehr Johns Anblick ihn reizte, ihn stimulierte. Er wollte, MUSSTE ihn haben. Musste dieses gesamt Kunstwerk von Mann erkunden, Millimeter um Millimeter. Ihn riechen, spüren, schmecken, ihn vollkommen in sich aufnehmen. Er unterdrückte ein bitteres Auflachen. Was machte er sich vor? John war nicht schwul, begehrte ihn nicht so, wie Sherlock ihn begehrte. Oft genug hatte er das deutlich gemacht. John schleppte fremde Frauen ab und schlief mit ihnen und alles was er tun konnte, war in sicherer Entfernung verborgen zu stehen und mitanzusehen. Begehren aus der Ferne, einer Interaktion nicht befähigt. Sein tot geglaubtes Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und in seinem Hals, als würde es sich einen Weg raus aus seinem hoffnungslosen Käfig brechen wollen. Aus Angst, John könnte seinen überlauten Herzschlag hören und somit auf ihn aufmerksam werden, biss er sich auf einen Finger, bis er eine warme Flüssigkeit auf seinen Lippen spürte. Er lockerte seinen Kiefer, da er vermutete sich blutig gebissen zu haben, aber ungläubig stellte er fest, dass es sich nicht um Blut handelte. Es waren Tränen. Sherlock weinte. Ein Strom heißer Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg aus den Augen, seine Wangen hinab. Zitternd blieben sie einen Moment an seiner Lippe hängen, ehe sie zu Boden tropften. Sherlock konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal geweint hatte. Er zählte die Male nicht mit, wo er für einen Fall auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt hatte, nein er dachte ein richtiges, aus tiefstem Herzen kommendes Weinen. Als Kind vielleicht? Er konnte es nicht sicher sagen. Schließlich hörte er, wie sich Johns Atem veränderte. Er wurde tief und regelmäßig, John musste eingeschlafen sein. Sherlock blieb noch einige Minuten reglos hinter dem Türrahmen stehen und traut sich schließlich auf den schlafenden John zuzugehen. Vor der Couch angelangt ging er in die Hocke und beugte sich sacht über seinen Freund. Er blickte ihm tief in das friedliche Gesicht und konnte dem Impuls, seine Hand zu heben und mit einem Finger Johns Lippen zu berühren, nicht widerstehen. Vorsichtig zog er mit seiner Fingerspitze die Kontur von seinem Mund nach, wanderte mit seinen Fingern weiter zu seiner Brust und hinterließ dort gerade mal die Ahnung einer Berührung. Als Johns Lippen ein leichter Seufzer entfuhr, schrak Sherlock zurück und wäre beinahe hinten über gekippt. Glücklicherweise fand er sein Gleichgewicht schnell wieder und merkte auch bald darauf, dass sein Freund weiterhin tief und fest schlief. Womöglich hat er nur geträumt, dachte sich Sherlock und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, welcher Traum einen solchen Laut heraufbeschwören würde. Mittlerweile konnte er Johns Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren. Dieses Gefühl und der Geruch, der von diesem Mann ausging, brachten ihn schier um seinen Verstand. Erneut konnte er nichts gegen die impulsive Handlung tun, die sein Körper nun vollführte. Ohne, dass ihn der Gedankengang zu dieser Handlung überhaupt erreicht hätte, legte er behutsam seine Lippen auf die des schlafenden und stahl sich dadurch einen unerwiderten Kuss. Erschrocken durch sein Handeln zuckte er gleich darauf wieder zurück, aber auch diesmal schien John nicht aufzuwachen. Getrieben von seiner entflammten Lust bemerkte er plötzlich, dass seine Hand auf dem weg zu Johns Schritt war und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Was tat er hier? Er spürte seine Erektion und wich verängstigt zurück. Das durfte er nicht tun! Eilig erhob er sich und lief so schnell er konnte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, wo er weinend auf seinem Bett zusammenbrach. Er hatte lange so dagelegen und war irgendwann schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. 


	10. Chapter 10

John erwachte durch den Klang zaghafter Schritte, die sich von ihm entfernten. Seinen ersten Gedanken, dass es sich um Sherlock handelte, verwarf er augenblicklich wieder. Sein Mitbewohner legte auf Formalien wie Rücksichtnahme keinen Wert. Es konnte sich nur um Stella handeln. Augenscheinlich bewegte sie sich so vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Das ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass sie nicht von ihm bemerkt werden wollte, nicht wollte, dass er ihren Weggang wahr nahm. Auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, warum sie sich in aller Stille davon schleichen wollte, tat er ihr trotzdem den Gefallen und stellte sich weiter schlafend. Durch die geschlossenen Lider drang dämmriges Licht in sein Bewusstsein. Es musste früher Morgen sein. Nach einer Weile hörte er ein Rascheln aus Richtung der Garderobe, vorsichtige Schritte auf der Treppe, die bei jedem Knarren einer Stufe kurz inne hielten und schließlich den Klang der Haustür, die geöffnet und gleich wieder geschlossen wurde. Stella war also weg, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Ihm sollte es recht sein. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich auf. Vor sich auf dem Tisch entdeckte er ein Blatt Papier, auf dem in geschwungene Lettern eine Nachricht stand. Offensichtlich an ihn gerichtet. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie vom Verfasser in aller Eile niedergeschrieben worden. Er beugte sich vor und griff danach. John, ich danke dir für den gestrigen Abend, für die angenehmen Stunden und den Schlafplatz. Es war, … So sehr ich es genossen habe, das kleine Abenteuer, schien es für dich nicht... vielleicht hat es doch einfach nicht gepasst? Warum sonst hättest du es vorgezogen aus deinem Schlafzimmer zu flüchten und den Rest der Nacht auf dem Sofa zu verbringen? Gänzlich unbekleidet. Er sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass sich das Handtuch, welches seine Scham bedecken sollte, tatsächlich über Nacht verabschiedet zu haben schien. Peinlich berührt, obwohl er momentan allein im Wohnzimmer war, blickte er sich um, bis er das Handtuch entdeckte, griff danach und wickelte es sich wieder um. Solltest du nun ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, oder dir sogar Vorwürfe machen, lass dir sagen, dass ich es dir nicht übel nehme. Ich habe die Nacht und den Sex den wir hatten nicht bereut. Ich werde auch nicht in tiefer Trauer versinken, weil ich dich offensichtlich nicht so befriedigt habe, wie du mich (wobei ich bei dem Punkt vielleicht auch nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir selbst bin. Du hattest mir mein Herz tatsächlich für einen kurzen Augenblick versetzt!). Und dennoch. Ich sehe es als das, was es ist. Ein Abenteuer, eine sehr erotische Erfahrung und eine schöne letzte Nacht in London, bevor mich mein Weg wieder Heim führt. Ich habe eine Weile überlegt, ob ich dir meine Nummer hinterlassen sollte, aber das hätte dich sicher nur einem unnötigen Druck ausgesetzt. Hättest du dich verpflichtet gefühlt mich zu kontaktieren? Hätte ich ewig mein Handy hypnotisiert, damit es endlich klingelt und mir die Gewissheit verschafft, dass ich dich auch tief berührt habe? Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja recht und man sieht sich immer zwei mal im Leben. Und wenn es so kommen sollte, vielleicht bist du dann bereit für mich. Es würde mich wirklich freuen. Bis dahin danke ich dir und wünsche dir ein schönes Leben. Ein schönes Leben... netter Zug von ihr, dachte John bei sich, obwohl er sie nicht gut behandelt hatte. Zurück gelassen hatte er sie, ohne nachzudenken nach dem Orgasmus geflohen. Hatte sie denn überhaupt einen gehabt? Nicht mal das hatte ihn gestern interessiert und er schämte sich für sein Verhalten. Sicher hatte er nur ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt, aber wann war er zu Sherlock geworden, der keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle seines Gegenüber nahm. Sich nur nahm, was er wollte und dann allem den Rücken zukehrte. Bisher war er stolz auf seine Empathie gewesen, auf das Händchen, welches er im Umgang mit anderen Menschen hatte. Mancher mag denken, dass sowas Grundvoraussetzung für einen Arzt ist, aber die würden sich wundern, wie vielen Doktoren es wirklich am nötigen Einfühlungsvermögen mangelt. Aber nicht ihm. Er ging immer auf seine Mitmenschen ein. Strengstens darauf bedacht, dass sie sich wohl fühlten, dass ihnen an Nichts fehlte und dass er ihnen mit dem nötigen Respekt entgegen trat. Wie also hatte es gestern so katastrophal laufen können. Er erinnerte sich noch an das Gefühl, dass ihm irgendwas die Zügel aus der Hand genommen zu haben schien. Das er keine Kontrolle mehr über sein Handeln hatte, weil er von etwas tief in ihm drinnen gesteuert wurde. Objektiv, in seiner Funktion als Arzt, hätte er einem Patienten, der ihm einen Sachverhalt so schildert, gesagt, dass es sich schlicht um sexuelle Erregung handelte. Es war der Trieb in ihm, der die Kontrolle übernahm und den Handlungsrahmen auf die schlichte Befriedung diese Triebes reduzierte. Da konnte ein noch so helles Köpfchen sitzen, welches seine Libido vehement unterdrückte (hier musste er mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens an Sherlock denken), Irgendwann war der Körper nicht mehr in der Lage dazu. diesem Druck zu widerstehen, ohne ernsthaften psychischen Schaden davon zutragen. Körper und Geist würden, an diesem Punkt angelangt, in den Selbsterhaltungs-Modus schalten. Soweit die wissenschaftliche Seite der Angelegenheit. Aber er unterdrückte seinen Trieb nicht, sagte er sich mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er versuchte ihn doch nach bester Möglichkeit auszuleben. Und trotzdem hatte er noch nie eine solche Intensität mit sich gebracht. Seufzend erhob er sich, faltete die Nachricht gedankenverloren mehrmals und ließ sie auf dem Weg nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, in seine Jackentasche gleiten. Er wollte sich anziehen und danach schauen, was der Tag noch so für ihn bereit hielt. Er stand gerade in der Küche um sich einen Tee zu zubereiten, als er die unverkennbaren eiligen Schritte Sherlocks auf der Treppe hörte. Er horchte kurz in sich rein und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er jetzt eine Konfrontation mit seinem Mitbewohner überstehen würde. Die Nervosität und Anspannung ließen sich zwar nicht verbannen, aber anders als gestern noch, hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl es gäbe nur die zwei Möglichkeiten: fliehen oder sterben. Innerlich wappnete er sich schon für die Rüge, welche unweigerlich von seinem Freund kommen musste, allein schon weil er ihm nichts zu essen gebracht hatte, und drehte sich in die Richtung, in der Sherlock gleich erscheinen würde. „Es tut mir le...", setzte er schon vorsorglich zu einer Entschuldigung an, als ein sehr geschäftig wirkender CD mit einem „'Morgen John", an ihm vorbei rauschte. John, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand, konnte ihm nur perplex hinterherschauen, wie der andere kurz in seinem Zimmer verschwand, in die Küche zurück kehrte, etwas (eine Flasche mit Chloroform und ein Tiegel mit Ascorbinsäure, wovon John sich später überzeugte) im Kühlschrank verstaute und sich dann im Wohnzimmer auf seinen Sessel fallen ließ. John stand wie ein lebendes Fragezeichen in der Küche und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Das 'Guten Morgen' zeugte davon, dass er von seinem Freund wahrgenommen worden war und doch deutete alles andere darauf hin, dass er nicht wirklich präsent war. Er schielte leicht zur Uhr, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Zeit nicht plötzlich rückwärts lief, oder gar ganz stehen geblieben war. Aber das schien alles in Ordnung. Was also war mit Sherlock los? Die nüchternen Fakten: Sherlock hatte seine Rückkehr angekündigt John hatte bestätigt Hatte sicher gestellt, dass für sein leibliches Wohl gesorgt war John hatte bestätigt Hatte indirekt für seine Anwesenheit gesorgt John hatte eingewilligt Hatte Chemikalien in Auftrag gegeben John hat ihn zum Teufel gewünscht, ...aber alles andere -BESTÄTIGT 


	11. Chapter 11

Es gab also vier Punkte, bei denen John nicht so gehandelte hatte, wie zugesagt. Alleine ein unerfüllter Punkt davon hätte gereicht, dass Sherlock ihm ewig gepredigt hätte, wie schlimm Unzuverlässigkeit ist (außer seiner eigenen, dachte John bitter), wie sehr es ihn in seiner ach so wichtigen Arbeit behindert und das er ein solches Verhalten, von allen, aber doch nicht von seinem Partner erwartet hätte. Wohl gemerkt – bei EINEM. Ein Versäumnis diesen Ausmaßes hätte bei Sherlock eigentlich zu einem super Gau führen müssen. Er hatte eine Implosion, Explosion, sogar die Nihilierung allen Seins erwartet, aber das? „Die Kunsträuber-Wohlfahrt!" Unterbrochen in seinen Überlegungen wendete er irritiert seine Aufmerksamkeit Sherlock zu, der gerade etwas zu ihm gesagt haben musste, da er ihn nun abschätzend musterte. „Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er deshalb nach. „Die Kunsträuber-Wohlfahrt", wiederholte sein Freund schlicht. „Und was genau willst du mir damit sagen?" John konnte darin keinen Sinn erkennen. „Das ist doch offensichtlich", Sherlock zuckte leicht mit dem Kopf, was bei ihm ein Zeichen von Enttäuschung und Resignation war. „Denk nach John, das tut nicht weh, es springt dir doch beinahe ins Gesicht". John überging den beleidigenden Kommentar geflissentlich. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, sich durch so etwas persönlich angegriffen zu fühlen, wusste er doch, dass Sherlock immer sagte was er dachte. Selten war das als Angriff zu verstehen, es war seinem Freund eine Mühsal und in seiner Vorstellung eine zeitraubende menschliche Konvention, alles möglichst freundlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Er wollte nicht freundlich, sondern ehrlich sein. Ohne Umschweife. Er überlegte also noch einmal angestrengt, ober dem Gesagten einen Sinn entlocken konnte, zuckte mit den Schultern, als er zu keinem Ergebnis kam und sah seinen Freund fragend an. Sherlock gab ein vernehmliches Seufzen von sich und ließ sich zu einer Erläuterung des, seiner Ansicht nach, Offensichtlichen herab. „Das ist der Titel", John stöhnte in sich hinein, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Sherlocks Form einer Erläuterung war. Darum bemühte er sich, ihn noch ratloser anzusehen, was ihm, ob seiner tatsächlich wachsenden Ratlosigkeit, nicht weiter schwer fiel. „Du bist doch mein Blogger", bemüßigte Sherlock sich dann fortzufahren, „Ich habe einen Fall abgeschlossen, den du nun verschriftlichen wollen wirst, und die Bemühung unternommen, mich in deinen, doch recht einfachen Verstand hinein zu versetzen", 'Ruuuuuhig John', musste er sich zur Gelassenheit zwingen, 'es ist eben Sherlock'. „und einen Titel zu finden, der sich Nahtlos in die anderen Albernheiten einfügt, die du Überschriften nennst". Mittlerweile hatte der CD sich erhoben, war zum Schreibtisch gegangen, wo er Block und Stift holte und sie John mit einem „Das wirst du brauchen", in die Hand drückte. „Ich hatte dir ja bereits einige wichtige Eckpunkte genannt. Da ist die Tatsache, dass es Einbrüche ohne Diebstahl gab. Wir haben den Täter, Mitarbeiter der Sicherheitsfirma, welche für alle Objekte zuständig war, in die eingebrochen wurde. Mal ehrlich John, dafür brauchten die wirklich mich?" Einen kurzen Moment hielt Sherlock inne und sah seinen Freund, der immer noch mit Block und Stift in der Hand da stand, leicht überrumpelt und unbeweglich, mit zweifelndem Blick an. „Sei's drum", fuhr er mit seinem Monolog fort, „Hintergrund des Ganzen war, dass eben jener Mitarbeiter mal einer Kunsträuber Bande angehörte und nun nach Jahren von einem schlechten Gewissen heimgesucht wurde. Siehst du John, wie unsere eigenen überflüssigen Emotionen uns einen Strick drehen können? Er hatte sich also kurzer Hand entschlossen, den Teil der Beute, der sich noch in seinem Besitz befand, an ihre Eigentümer zurück zu geben. Er konnte natürlich schwerlich zu ihnen an die Tür gehen und es ihnen persönlich aushändigen. Darum machte er..., John?" Er sah seinen Gegenüber wieder eindringlich an, „Du solltest wirklich lieber mitschreiben. Ich weiß, dass dein Gedächtnis wahrlich nicht das beste ist, zumal du dein volles Potential nicht annähernd ausschöpfst. Aber du brauchst die Daten für deinen Bericht und ich werde sie dir genau einmal liefern. Anschließend werde ich diesen banalen Mist wieder löschen. Ich kann den Platz für weit nützlichere Information brauchen". Ohne darauf zu achten, ob John seiner Aufforderung auch nachkam, setzte er seinen Bericht fort. John, dem natürlich klar war, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu widersprechen, oder entgegen dem, was Sherlock ihm gesagt hatte, zu handeln, seufzte ergeben, akzeptierte sein vorläufiges Schicksal und machte sich Notizen. „Darum machte er sich seine Kenntnisse über die Sicherungssysteme erneut zu Nutze und brach wiederholt ein. Und nun kommt der enttäuschende Teil". Er setzte sich wieder, nun John gegenüber, der es sich zuvor auf seinem eigenen Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. „Es war zu banal. Einmal erkannt, dass es wirklich keinen Diebstahl gab und das die hinterlassenen Werke lediglich an ihren Ursprungsort zurück gebracht wurden, war klar, dass nur der einstige Dieb der Täter sein konnte. Und der Umstand, dass es keine Einbruchspuren gab, ließ auch nur den Schluss zu, dass es sich um jemanden handeln musste, der wusste, wie er das Sicherheitssystem umgehen, oder lahmlegen konnte. Es war also nur noch zu klären, welcher Sicherheitsdienst für die Objekte verantwortlich und welcher der Mitarbeiter für jedes Einzelne zuständig war. Es ergaben sich genau drei mögliche Täter. Einer von ihnen, war seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr für die Firma tätig und lebte mittlerweile in einem anderen Land, der Zweite arbeitete erst seit einem Jahr für die Firma und war zur Zeit der Diebstähle gerade einmal 12 Jahre, womit nur noch Nummer drei blieb, der, als wir ihm einen Besuch abstatteten, um ihm einige Fragen zu stellen, sehr erleichtert, nur zu gerne bereit war, sich seine Schuld von der Seele zu reden. Fall abgeschlossen. Siehst du John?" wandte sich der Detektiv nun direkt an seinen Partner, „Es gab keine harte Nuss zu knacken, kein Rätsel, dass mich auch nur im geringsten herausgefordert hätte. Es war eine riesige Vergeudung meiner kostbaren Zeit!" John kam nicht umhin ein wenig zu schmunzeln, angesichts Sherlocks sachlicher Darlegung eines, wie er fand, doch sehr interessanten Falls, den der CD nur als reine Zeitverschwendung betrachtete. Da Sherlock sich nach seinen Ausführungen in seinen Sessel zurück sinken ließ und dessen Blick wirkte, als sei er in weite Ferne gerichtet, war John klar, dass sein Partner sich anderen Gedanken hingegeben hatte und seine 'Audienz' somit beendet war. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln erhob er sich, legte Block und Stift neben seinen Laptop (er konnte den Eintrag auch später noch erstellen) und zog sich seine Jacke an. Der Tee, der in der Küche stand und mittlerweile sicher kalt geworden war, war vergessen. Sherlock hatte sich so seltsam und andererseits auch wieder so typisch verhalten. Er brauchte jetzt frische Luft und ein wenig Abstand um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich gehe einkaufen Sherlock, brauchst du etwas?" Er blieb einen Moment auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz stehen, erkannte, dass Sherlock wohl nicht reagieren würde und machte sich so auf den Weg. Allerdings ging er nicht auf direktem Weg zum Tesco, er hatte es nicht eilig. Der Einkauf war ohnehin mehr ein Vorwand, als ein richtiger Grund gewesen. Wie am Tag zuvor lief er Ziellos durch die Gegend, da er aber nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte vor etwas flüchten zu müssen, beging er seinen Weg viel gemächlicher. Er dachte wiederholt über Sherlocks ungewöhnliches Verhalten nach, hinterfragte das Fehlen seiner typischen Ausbrüche und analysierte schließlich seine eigenen Empfindungen. Das Ergebnis, zu welchem er kam, erschreckte ihn. Er war enttäuscht. Nicht allein, weil sein Freund scheinbar nicht sauer auf ihn war, sondern auch, weil die Konfrontation im Allgemeinen gefehlt hatte. Innerhalb von kaum mehr als 48 Stunden hatte sich sein komplettes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Es waren Bilder, Gedanken und Empfindungen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein heraus gebrochen, die sein Verstand nicht fassen konnte. Es hatte ihn überfordert. Das Gefühl in seinem Freund mehr zu sehen als … einen Freund eben, erfüllte ihn mit Angst und Verzweiflung. Und so sehr er sich vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Sherlock gefürchtet hatte, ja regelrecht davor geflohen war, sosehr hatte sich ein Teil von ihm doch diese Konfrontation gewünscht. Er wollte schlicht, dass das Durcheinander in seinem Innern aufs Tapet gebracht wurde. Wollte es förmlich hinaus schreien, in der Hoffnung sein Gegenüber wüsste besser damit umzugehen, hatte vielleicht sogar eine Lösung parat. Er wollte nicht länger so schwer daran tragen. Aber erneut musste er erkennen, und bei dem Gedanken kroch ein bitteres Lachen seine Kehle hinauf, das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, womit er das verdient hatte, für ihn schien es einfach der Preis zu sein, den das Leben forderte, als Gegenleistung dafür, mit einem so einzigartigen, bewundernswerten Mann befreundet zu sein. Er hatte diesen Preis immer gern in Kauf genommen, wusste er doch, was Sherlock, trotz seiner unangenehmen Marotten und kleinen Fehler, für eine Bereicherung in seinem Leben war. Er wusste, wie viel er diesem Mann zu verdanken hatte. Er spürte wie sich eine Träne in sein Auge stahl und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Entschlossen schob er seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen um nun endlich Einkaufen zu gehen, da berührten seine Finger etwas, was eigentlich nicht in seine Tasche gehörte. Langsam zog er das Etwas heraus und erkannte darin die Nachricht, die er vor wenigen Stunden selbst dort hinein gesteckt hatte. Jetzt fiel ihm jedoch auch auf, was er heute Morgen wohl übersehen haben musste. Auf der Rückseite stand auch noch etwas... Neugierig faltete er das Blatt ganz auseinander und begann zu lesen. Mit jedem Wort verkrampften sich seine Finger mehr. „Was zum...?" 


	12. Chapter 12

Seit John vor einer halben Stunde die Wohnung verlassen hatte, saß Sherlock wie versteinert in seinem Sessel. Er hatte in der Zeit auf die Toilette gemusst, sein Körper hatte nach Nikotin geschrien, sein Magen hatte durchdringend geknurrt, seine Augen hatten darum gebettelt zufalle zu dürfen und allgemein hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, mal kurz zusammen zu brechen. Aber er hatte sich nicht gerührt, hatte alle Vitalfunktionen ausgeblendet. Er war sich sogar sicher nicht einmal geblinzelt zu haben. In ihm hatte nur eines Platz -John- Was er auch für Anstrengungen unternahm an etwas Anderes zu denken, es war immer wieder nur John! „Was zum Teufel war das eben?" Nach der langen Stille, schrak er vor seinem eigenen wütenden Ausruf zurück. „Seit Tagen kannst du kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Bist sogar froh, dass es ein so einfacher Fall war, damit du dir die Blöße eines möglichen Scheiterns nicht geben musstest. Immer wieder ist John vor deinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht, in deinem Kopf hast du sogar hitzige Diskussionen mit ihm ausgetragen". Völlig in Rage war er aufgestanden und ziellos durch die Wohnung gewandert, bis er schließlich im Bad inne hielt. „Du hast", er wandte sich dem Waschbecken zu und blickte seinem Spiegelbild darüber, starr in die Augen. „in der vergangenen Nacht die Hölle erlebt. Und jetzt sag nicht, dass es keine Hölle gibt, das war metaphorisch gemeint du ewig nörgelnder Besserwisser. All das, was du dein Leben lang versucht hast zu unterdrücken und zu ignorieren, diese Emotionen..., haben sich mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche gekämpft und du bist an ihnen fast zerbrochen. Rede dir ruhig weiter ein, dass du dich ihnen nicht geschlagen gibst. Sie habe dich doch längst geschlagen, ob du es nun sehen willst oder nicht. Und was machst du? Redest über den dämlichen Fall in Deutschland? Behandelst John weiterhin wie dein Anhängsel. Nichts weiter als deinen Blogger. Du solltest dich deinen Gefühlen endlich stellen!" Herausfordernd blickte er seinem gespiegelten Selbst noch einen Moment in die Augen, eh er sich abwandte und geschlagen das Bad verließ. Er war keiner anderen Interaktion fähig gewesen. Es ist nicht so, dass er nicht versucht hätte seine Ausführungen in eine andere Richtung zu steuern, aber sein Inneres blockierte. Nun war John weg und er war alleine mit seinen verfluchten Emotionen zurück geblieben. Die vergangene Nacht nagte noch schwer an ihm. Auch das hatte er John nicht mitteilen können. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Anwesenheit sehr wohl bemerkt, er jeden Laut, der in sein Bewusstsein drang, in sich aufgesogen, dass ihm jedes Stöhnen das Herz ein wenig mehr zerrissen hatte. Ein Satz, ein Wort, vielleicht auch nur ein intensiver Blick von ihm hätten gereicht um den Stein ins Rollen zu bringen, um das Blatt zu wenden sie beide mit der Veränderung zu konfrontieren. „Es reicht!", sagte Sherlock energisch. „Sei ein Mann und handle endlich. Wenn du es jetzt nicht tust, findet John womöglich morgen einen neuen Zeitvertreib, nachdem der letzte ja scheinbar ein einmaliges Stelldichein war. Noch einmal überlebst du eine solche Nacht nicht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Nächste die Eine, die Frau die ihm das gibt was er braucht. Diejenige, die sich nicht am morgen danach aus der Wohnung schleicht, sondern bleibt, für immer. Du würdest ihn verlieren. Nicht nur ihn würdest du verlieren, du Narr, auch dich selbst, dein Herz, deinen Verstand deinen Lebenswillen. Schau was für ein hoch funktionaler Soziopath du doch bist". Er schnaubte abfällig, „Nur ein Gefühl, das dich bewegt und du brichst in dir zusammen. Wie ein bemitleidenswert gebeugter Mann, der nur durch seinen gut gestärkten Anzug aufrecht stehen kann, der gestützt wird von der Fassade, die er mühsam um sich errichtet hat. Und wenn er am Ende dann den den Anzug ablegt und dadurch seine Stützen verliert, ist alles was von ihm übrig bleibt ein Niemand ohne Rückgrat!" Sherlocks Stimme war nach und nach immer lauter geworden, bis er sich am ende selbst anschrie. „Wann ist aus dir ein Rückgratloser Niemand geworden?" Nein, das wollte er nicht sein. Ihm wurde klar, dass es nur einen Weg gab, nur diese eine Möglichkeit sich der wohl schwersten Herausforderung, dem tückischsten Rätsel seines Lebens zu stellen. Und dieser Weg war sowohl beängstigend, als auch erschreckend einfach. Seit einiger Zeit gab es etwas, dass ihn besser denken ließ, schnellere Schlussfolgerungen ermöglichte, das fehlende Puzzleteil präsentierte und ihn zur Erleuchtung brachte. John John war es, der Sherlock unwissentlich immer wieder stimulierte, dessen oftmals lächerlichen Ideen, ihn zur richtigen Antwort führten. John war sein Konduktor. Also konnte nur John ihm helfen zu verstehen, herauszufinden wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Das bedeutete zwar, dass er sich ihm offenbaren musste, aber wenn er das nicht tat, würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern und er würde unter der Masse der Empfindungen allmählich zerbrechen. Sein Entschluss war gefasst, sobald John zurück kehrte, wollte er ihn einweihen, musste hoffen nicht auf Ablehnung zu stoßen, sondern auf Offenheit, vielleicht sogar Verständnis. Es war schließlich John, der gute treue John. Der Mann, der ihn aushielt, wenn sogar er selbst sich nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Der unermüdlich versuchte aus ihm einen besseren Menschen zu machen. Der nicht müde wurde ihn dazu zu bringen Menschen besser zu behandeln, sogar sich selbst. Sein John. Aber er kannte ihn. Wenn er versuchen würde mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen ohne vorher die Umstände der Situation anzupassen, wäre das Unterfangen dem Untergang geweiht, noch eh es wirklich ins rollen kommen konnte. „Wie also sieht eine solche Anpassung aus?" er versuchte sich in John hinein zu versetzen. „John darf sich vorher nicht aufregen". Er machte sich also daran alles, was John immer zur Weißglut brachte, verschwinden zu lassen. Er begann mit dem Kühlschrank, alles was nicht als Nahrungsmittel betrachtet werden konnte, ließ er in den Müll wandern, auch die Ascorbinsäure und das Chloroform, welches er erst kurz zuvor besorgt hatte (ein solches Experiment ließ sich immer in Angriff nehmen). Danach beseitigte er sämtliche Reagenzgläser, Erlenmeyerkolben, Bunsenbrenner, Petrischalen und alles, was sich sonst an Utensilien auf dem Küchentisch angesammelt hatten und verfrachtete sie in sein Zimmer. John regte sich auch immer auf, wenn er nicht seinen eigenen sondern Johns Laptop benutzte. Oftmals nur, weil er zu faul war und Johns gerade leichter zu erreichen war. Er blickte sich um und stellte schuldbewusst fest, dass er es auch diesmal wieder getan hatte. Er begab sich zu dem Gerät, fuhr es runter und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch, so wie sein Partner das immer tat. Ein weiterer Blick durchs Wohnzimmer und ihm war klar, dass seine Zettelwirtschaft, wie so oft, chaotisch und scheinbar planlos im ganzen Raum verteilt war. Ungeachtet der Ordnung, in welcher sie, in seinen Augen, herum lag, sammelte er alles zusammen und legte es, zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammengerafft, auch auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Er hob gebrauchte Nikotinpflaster auf und warf sie weg, ließ verteilte Reste vergangener Experimente verschwinden und entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin. Auch wenn es draußen relativ warm war, brachte ein prasselndes Feuer doch Entspannung und eine angenehme Stimmung mit sich. John mochte so was, also war es gut. Er sah sich um, ließ den Raum auf sich wirken und kam zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Punkt auf der List abgehakt werden konnte. Er sah nichts mehr, was den Unmut seines Mitbewohners erregen konnte. „Denk nach, was noch?". Fragte er sich. „Mit John kann man am besten reden, wenn er zufrieden ist". Sherlock tauchte in seinen Gedächtnispalast ein und suchte dort alles zusammen, was er zum Begriff Zufriedenheit abgespeichert hatte. Ein Zustand, der damit einher zu gehen schien, war Sättigung. John sollte also gegessen haben um in ein Stadium der Zufriedenheit zu gelangen. Hier wurde es schon schwerer für Sherlock. „Mrs. Hudson!", während er rief, rannte er bereits die Treppen hinunter und wandte sich nach links, auf die offene Wohnungstür seiner Vermieterin zu. „Was kann ich für sie tun mein Junge?" Mrs Hudson, die ihn schon oben gehört hatte, kam ihm entgegen gelaufen. „Mrs. Hudson, wie kocht man?" 


	13. Chapter 13

„Naja", stotterte sie durch die unerwartete Frage. „Sie brauchen Töpfe oder Pfannen, einen Herd und/oder Ofen und dann noch...". „Ich bitte Sie", unterbrach er seine Vermieterín ungehalten, „über das Prinzip des Kochens und den technischen Ablauf bin ich bestens informiert. Ich nutze dieses Wissen zwar nie für mich, aber zur Lösung eines Falls, kann so etwas oft unerlässlich sein". Mrs. Hudson's Blick war verständnislos geworden. „Warum fragen Sie de..". Auch hier unterbrach Sherlock sie wieder. „Ich will wissen, wie Kochen abseits der Technik und er Mechanik funktioniert. Warum macht man Diese und nicht Jenes, warum benutzt man das eine Gewürz, lässt aber vom Anderen lieber die Finger, was muss wie und in welcher Reihenfolge miteinander kombiniert werden, damit am Ende etwas genießbares, wenn möglich sogar wohlschmeckendes dabei heraus kommt?" Während sie Sherlocks Worten lauschte hoben sich erst ihre Augenbrauen nach oben und dann folgten ihnen ihre Mundwinkel. „Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen?", fragte er teils irritiert, teils ungehalten. „Ich meine das mit Nichten als Scherz, mir ist es außerordentlich ernst damit. Und zudem läuft mir die Zeit weg!" Mrs. Hudson, die sich nun zu einem ersten Gesicht zwang, nickte beschwichtigend und machte ihrem Mieter, einem spontanen Impuls folgend, einen Vorschlag. „Gut Sherlock, wenn sie keine Zeit haben, werde ich es ihnen schwerlich erklären können". Sie verkniff sich ein Kichern, als sie Sherlocks aufkeimende Enttäuschung wahrnahm. Darum fuhr sie schnell fort. „Aber ich bin gerne bereit Ihnen einige praktische Einblicke zu gewähren. Das passt mir ganz gut, da ich ohnehin gerade mit dem Kochen beginnen wollte. Wenn sie gut geholfen haben, können Sie von dem Ergebnis gerne etwas für Sie und John mit nach Oben nehmen. Um so mehr, weil Sie, wie ich Sie kenne, ohnehin nichts wirklich brauchbares in ihrem Kühlschrank haben. Darum ist John doch schließlich einkaufen gegangen, nicht wahr?" Während Sherlock noch leicht überfordert von Mrs. H.s sehr zutreffenden Argumenten war, fing diese schon an geschäftig in der Küche herum zu wuseln und ihm allerlei Aufträge zu erteilen. „Schälen Sie die Kartoffeln. Nicht so! Schauen Sie Sherlock, so macht man das. Jetzt halbieren und in den Topf mit Wasser. Salz dazu und kochen. Schneiden Sie die Enden der grünen Bohnen ab und entfernen Sie das feine Fädchen. Genau so. Im Kühlschrank finden Sie einige Streifen Bacon, holen Sie ihn raus und überlegen Sie, wozu wir den benötigen könnten! Wissen Sie nicht? Gut ich sage es Ihnen. Wir wickeln die Bohnen darin ein. Nun schauen sich doch nicht so skeptisch, wenn das schön gebraten wird schmeckt es vorzüglich. Ja genau so, der Anfang ist richtig". Ziemlich unbeholfen versuchte Sherlock, sämtliche Anweisungen auszuführen. Mal mehr mal weniger erfolgreich. Mrs Hudson ließ sich nicht beirren und wies ihn mit nahezu stoischer Geduld wieder und wieder darauf hin, was zu tun sei und wie es richtig gemacht wurde. Während dessen schien Sherlock immer tiefer in eine ungeahnte Verzweiflung zu stürzen. Selbst die einfachsten Anordnungen überforderten ihn. Es lag nicht an der Technik. Nein technisches Verständnis hatte er für jede der geforderten Aktionen. Allerdings hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Kartoffelschäler in der Hand und der Umgang mit diesem wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Es stellte sich auch als kaum zu überwindendes Hindernis dar, den Bohnen ihren Speckmantel zu verpassen. Seine erste Intention war, jede Bohne einzeln einzuwickeln, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es für einen Berg voll Bohnen nur zwei Hand voll Bacon gab, musste es einen anderen Weg geben, also begann er die Streifen aneinander zu legen und somit ein langes Bacon Band zu erhalten, auf welches er anschließend alle Bohnen legte und dieses zusammenzurollen versuchte. Skeptisch betrachtete er das Ergebnis und merkte, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, als seine Vermieterin neben ihm, anfing zu kichern. Sherlock war eingeschnappt. War es denn seine Schuld, dass die alte Dame keine konkreten Instruktionen geben konnte? Als Mrs H. seinen Schmollmund bemerkte, schob sie in breit lächelnd beiseite und machte ihm vor, wie man mit 10 – 12 Bohnen kleine Stapel formte, die je auf einen Streifen Speck legte und es dann einwickelte. Nur widerstrebend übernahm Sherlock das wickeln der restlichen Bohnen, als Mrs Hudson ihm die Sachen wieder unter die Nase schob. Als er sah, wie sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, fühlte er sich bestätigt und beflügelt. Voll von neuem Enthusiasmus öffnete er wahllos Schranktüren, bis er eine Pfanne gefunden hatte. Eifrig machte er sich daran, alle Bohnenpäckchen in die Pfanne zu legen und diese dann auf den Herd neben die Kartoffeln zu stellen. „Nein nein mein Lieber!" Wurde er unterbrochen und er sah, wie die Pfanne vom Herd genommen, und selbst deren Inhalt nicht mehr in ihr belassen wurde. Nun war Sherlock vollends irritiert und vor allem frustriert. Sie hatte doch etwas von Anbraten gesagt und er war so stolz, dass er etwas gemacht hatte, ohne vorher eine Anweisung erhalten zu müssen. Allerdings wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt. Die Bohnen brauchten bei Weitem nicht so lang wie die Kartoffeln und da man alle Komponenten zeitgleich und gleich warm servieren wollte, mussten die Bohnen noch warten. Außerdem legte man das Bratgut nie in eine noch kalte Pfanne (für Mrs H. schien das offensichtlich) und schließlich und endlich fehlte auch noch das Fleisch, welches in den Zeitlichen Verlauf einbezogen werden musste. Ihm rauchte der Kopf von all den unnützen Informationen. Für gewöhnlich bereitete es ihm keine Probleme Daten und Fakten in sich aufzunehmen, aber da sein Kopf den Sinn und die Notwendigkeit darin nicht sah, stellte er sich quer und hatte scheinbar eine Art Firewall aktiviert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so Nervenzehrend sein könnte, John Zufriedenheit zu bescheren? Mrs Hudson merkte bei einem genaueren Blick, dass Sherlocks Toleranzgrenze wohl mehr als erreicht war, darum beschloss sie den Rest allein zu erledigen (wann würde ihr Mieter wohl je wieder das Bedürfnis verspüren etwas zu kochen, ihr war klar, dass er das nur mit einem Hintergedanken machte) und ihn statt dessen schon mal nach Oben zu schicken, wo er den Tisch für zwei decken sollte. „Woher wissen Sie..."; kam die irritierte Frage aus Sherlocks Mund, doch sie wusste schon was er fragen wollte und unterbrach ihn daher. „Ach Sherlock, dafür, dass Sie so gescheit sind, sind die doch manchmal erschreckend schwer von Begriff". Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, welches Sherlock nur noch verständnisloser dreinschauen ließ. „Glauben sie denn ich merke nicht, was mit meinen Jungs los ist?" Ihr blick wurde wieder etwas ernster. „Und gerade Sie kämen doch im Leben nicht auf die Idee sich freiwillig etwas zu kochen, wozu auch, wo Sie doch kaum essen. Also habe ich vermutet, dass Sie für John kochen wollen. Auch das würden Sie nur aus besonderem Anlass tun. Und ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass Sie mich bei diesem Anlass nicht dabei haben wollen. Ach nun schauen sie doch nicht so überrascht", schob sie hinterher, als Sherlocks Blick zu Unglauben um schwang. „ganz so doof bin ich auch nicht". Überrannt von Mrs H's Beobachtungsgabe, fügte er sich ihrer Instruktion und begab sich nach Oben. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde konnte sich der Esstisch in der Küche sehen lassen. Sherlock hatte Geschirr und Besteck eingedeckt, hatte Wasser- und Weingläser dazu gestellt, zwei Karaffen in der Mitte platziert (Wasser und ein Bordeaux, den er noch gefunden hatte) und sogar Servietten und Kerzen hatten ihren Weg in die Szenerie gefunden. Kurze Zeit später erschien seine Vermieterin mit einem Tablett voller Speisen in der Wohnung, drückte sie Sherlock mit einem Zwinkern in die Hand und sagte ihm, dass sie unten sei, falls er sie noch brauchen würde (geplant hatte sie, gleich zu verschwinden, um ihren beiden Jungs ihre Ungestörtheit zu lassen). Mit kritischem Blick besah Sherlock sich das Ergebnis noch einmal. Er war zufrieden mit dem Anblick und der appetitliche Duft tat sein Übriges. „Du kannst jetzt kommen, John". 


	14. Chapter 14

_PS.: Dein Mitbewohner scheint ein merkwürdiger Zeitgenosse zu sein. Als ich die Treppe herunter kam, sah ich ihn, wie er reglos und irgendwie verkrampft in der offenen Tür stand und dich ansah. Ich habe ihn eine Weile beobachtet. Er schien mich erst zu bemerken, als ich hinter ihm zu stehen kam. Er wirkte erschrocken und ein wenig ertappt, drehte sich zu mir, hob die Augenbrauen und blickte hektisch hin und her. Dann lief er mit einem beinahe schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an mir vorbei die Treppe hinunter und verschwand._

_Ich sah ihm kurz nach, drehte mich dann wieder dem Wohnzimmer zu, wo ich dich nackt und schlafend auf dem Sofa entdeckte. Ich fand sein Verhalten äußerst fragwürdig, aber ich kenne ihn ja auch nicht._

_Leb wohl, John_

Wieder und wieder las er sich die Worte durch, die Stella ihm in einem Post Skriptum hinterlassen hatte. Er versuchte die Bedeutung des Inhalts zu fassen zu kriegen, sah sich aber nicht dazu in der Lage. Der syntaktische Sinn drang zwar zu ihm durch, aber die Semantik der Wörter überstiegen seine emotionale Kapazität um Längen, ließen sie doch zu viel Raum für Interpretationen.

Er zerbrach sich noch eine Weile den Kopf darüber, während er seinen Weg zum Laden fortsetzte, ihn betrat und damit begann einen Einkaufswagen mit Lebensmitteln zu befüllen, als sich endlich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf umlegte.

Sicher, es war nur eine von vielen Interpretationsmöglichkeiten, aber es war die Eine, welche sein Herz höher schlagen ließ und ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper sandte.

Er ließ den Wagen an Ort und Stelle stehen, wandte sich um und verließ eilends den Supermarkt. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen.

John konnte sich nicht erinnern nach seinem Aufenthalt in Afghanistan jemals wieder so gerannt zu sein. Als er nun 221b Baker Street erreichte, blieb er daher erst einen Augenblick an der Tür stehen um sich zu sortieren und wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Er war im Begriff seinen Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken um einzutreten, da wurde sie Tür schon von Innen geöffnet und seine Vermieterin trat ihm entgegen und an ihm vorbei. John war sich sicher die Andeutung eines zufriedenen und wissenden Lächelns zu sehen, als sie sich mit einem „Schön das Sie endlich da sind!" abwandte und davon ging.

Etwas irritiert davon schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und trat dann über die Schwelle ins Haus, wo er die Tür schloss.

Er wurde von einem fantastischen Duft, nach Bohnen, Speck und Steak umfangen und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Mrs Hudson Wohnungstür. Er hatte, wie er gerade merkte, einen riesigen Hunger und sein potentielles Abendessen lag in einem verwaisten Einkaufswagen bei Tesco.

Er ärgerte sich, dass er immer so kopflos und impulsiv handelte, während er die Treppe nach oben stieg.

Seltsamerweise nahm der appetitliche Duft nicht ab, sondern schien sich noch zu intensivieren, was John völlig aus dem Konzept (welches er im Moment eh nicht wirklich hatte) brachte.

Da aber Stellas Nachricht ohnehin sämtliche Logik aus seinem Kopf verbannt zu haben schien, beschloss er auch dieses Rätsel einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Er zog sich betont langsam die Jacke aus, um sich selbst noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben. Aber schließlich musste er die Wohnung irgendwann betreten und er wollte es doch schließlich auch. Wollte Sherlock zur Rede stellen, sich sein seltsames Verhalten erklären lassen und herausfinden, wohin das alles führen konnte.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür zur Küche.

Und er schloss sie wieder.

Ungläubig legte er den Kopf schief und öffnete die Tür ein zweites Mal. Diesmal jedoch stieß er sie so auf, dass er sich nicht einfach wieder zuziehen konnte.

Er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Sherlock in seinem besten Anzug (sogar ein Hemd für Manschettenknöpfe hatte er gefunden) an die Küchenzeile gelehnt, John zugewandt. Seine Hände aneinander gelegt unter seinem Kinn fixiert, ihm andächtig und mit Spuren von Unsicherheit und Neugier ansehend. Der Blick, den Sherlock ihm zuwarf, mit dem er ihn regelrecht gefangen nahm, war eindringlich, aber keinesfalls unangenehm. John erwiderte den Blick bis ihm die Spannung, welche sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute, unerträglich erschien und er sich vernehmlich räusperte.

Das Geräusch schien auch Sherlock wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu holen. Er blinzelte mehrfach, eh er sich von der Küche abstieß und einen Stuhl vom Tisch abrückte. Johns Stuhl.

„John", wandte sich Sherlock seinem Mitbewohner wieder zu, „setz dich, ich habe uns etwas zu Essen gekocht, du hast doch sicher Hunger". Er bedeutete John auf dem angebotenen Stuhl Platz zu nehmen und begann dann ihrer beider Teller aufzufüllen, eh er sich auf seinen eigenen Platz setzte.

John, der von der gesamten Situation noch völlig überrannt war, schaffte es gerade eben so zu nicken. Er nahm eine Gabel zur Hand und stocherte voller Skepsis in seinem Steak herum. Das Essen sah zum anbeißen aus, keine Frage, und auch der Hunger war stark genug, um mindestens eine Portion zu verspeisen, aber er traute dem Braten nicht so richtig.

„Nun iss schon, eh es kalt wird", forderte Sherlock ihn auf und schenkte ihnen beiden aus der Karaffe mit dem Rotwein ein.

„Mit dem Essen ist alles in Ordnung", setzte er noch nach, als er merkte, dass Johns Blick nach wie vor sehr skeptisch war.

Vollkommen überzeugte war er nicht, dennoch schnitt er mit dem Messer ein wenig von dem Steak ab und schob es sich langsam in den Mund.

Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte. Es schmeckte vorzüglich, nicht nur das Fleisch, sondern auch die Bohnen im Speckmantel, die Kartoffeln und die feine Sauce, die alles vollmundig umschmeichelte. Der Wein war perfekt dazu gewählt und hätte John vorher schon mehr als verwundert sein sollen, so wäre es nun an der Zeit gewesen, alles zu hinterfragen, so unwahrscheinlich war die ganze Situation. Aber John wunderte sich im Moment über gar nichts. Er genoss einfach.

Nachdem er auch seine zweite Portion gegessen hatte und Sherlock immerhin die Hälfte seiner einen, lehnte John sich satt und zufrieden auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Er betrachtete seinen Partner, der ihn heute von Grund auf überrascht hatte und ihm viel wieder ein, dass er sich eigentlich etwas vorgenommen hatte, dass nun keinen Aufschub mehr duldete. Er griff nach seinem Wein, leerte das Glas und erhob sich, da er glaubte das folgende besser im Stehen ausführen zu können.

„Noch nicht, bitte". John sah überrascht auf und sah den eindringlichen Blick seines Freundes, den er nicht so recht verstand.

„Lass uns hier erst Ordnung machen und dann kannst du sagen, was du mir sagen möchtest. Ich habe auch ein Paar Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde".

John stand perplex und mit halb geöffnetem Mund (bereits zum Reden angesetzt) in der Küche und ihm schwirrte eine Frage im Kopf umher: Hatte soeben wirklich das Wort Ordnung Sherlocks Mund verlassen?

Doch schließlich nickt er ergeben und fragte sich dabei, wo das wohl noch hinführen sollte.

Was er sagen wollte wusste er, was Sherlock sagen wollte konnte er nur erahnen. Er dachte noch einmal an die Worte aus der Nachricht und in ihm keimte ein Hoffnung auf, die er sich selbst gerne verboten hätte. Aber diese Hoffnung verhielt sich wie ein Lauffeuer, gegen das er einfach nicht ankommen konnte, er war ihm nicht gewachsen.

So standen sie für eine Weile schweigend in der Küche und wuschen ab. Nebenbei fiel John auf, dass es hier oben keine schmutzigen Töpfe gab (hatte Sherlock doch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?) allerdings gab es in der ganzen Küche auch nichts mehr, was den Eindruck erweckte es würde eher in ein Chemielabor, denn an einen solchen Ort gehören. Die Eindrücke waren aber zu beiläufig, als dass er sich groß darüber Gedanken gemacht hätte. Das passierte erst, als sie, fertig in der Küche, ins Wohnzimmer hinüber gingen. Dem hatte John, seit er wieder hier war, noch keine Beachtung geschenkt und nun fand er sich in einem völlig ordentlichen (naja, so ordentlich, wie es an so einem vollen Ort eben sein konnte) Raum wieder, in dessen Kamin ein beschauliches Feuer prasselte und dessen anheimelnde Ausstrahlung einfach überwältigend war. Er schaute verblüfft zu Sherlock, welcher sein zufriedenes fast selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht ganz verbergen konnte, und wieder zurück in den Raum. Er kniff einmal fest die Augen zu und stellte nach dem Öffnen fest, dass es tatsächlich ihr Wohnzimmer war, eben nur in Ordentlich.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Sherlock hatte ihm heute Abend eine Überraschung nach der anderen präsentiert. Er hatte viele tolle Seiten, dessen Existenz John sich sicher war, die er aber zuvor noch niemals gesehen hatte. Nun hatte er sie offen gelegt und John etwas geboten. Und es bedeutete so viel, weil John sich sicher war, dass er keinen Menschen auf dieser Welt kannte, für den Sherlock freiwillig so etwas gemacht hätte.

Er spürte, wie sich ein Klos in seiner Kehle bildete und schluckte hart.

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, sie würden nun die Karten auf den Tisch legen. Zumindest erhoffter er sich das von Sherlock. Von seiner Seite aus war er sich sicher.

Er beschloss es sich bequem zu machen und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er saß da und starrte eine Weile gebannt in die Flammen, bis er wahrnahm, dass Sherlock sich, ihm gegenüber, auch gesetzt hatte.

Und dann sahen sich sich an. Tiefe, eindringlich Blicke in die Augen des Anderen. Suche nach Hinweisen, nach Antworten, nach Zustimmung. Gleichsam Angst vor Ablehnung.

Der hoffnungsvolle Blick des einen, wenn der andere zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, die innere Lähmung, die es unmöglich scheinen ließ, auch nur einen Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

John hatte das Gefühl der Spannung nicht mehr Stand halten zu können und wendete schließlich den Blick ab. Enttäuschung darüber machte sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes breit.

Sherlock hatte so gehofft, dass John die Initiative ergreifen würde, denn er hatte gespürt, wie sehr seinem Freund etwas auf der Seele brannte, das verzweifelt versuchte, sich an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen und endlich ausgesprochen zu werden.

Aber er erkannte, dass er ebenso in seiner Angst und Unsicherheit gefangen war.

Und es war klar, dass wenn sie noch länger umeinander herum tanzten ohne einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen, das Ganze in einer Katastrophe enden würde.

Es gab aber an diesem Punkt, an dem es nicht einmal wirklich einen Fortschritt zu Verzeichnen gab, längst keinen Weg mehr zurück. Es stand schon zu viel unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen und es würde da auch nicht wieder verschwinden.

Sherlock sammelte alle Kraft, die er in sich finden konnte zusammen (interessant, wie man in solchen Momenten merkt, wie schwach man eigentlich ist) und Griff nach Johns Hand.


	15. Chapter 15

John sah, wie sich Sherlocks Hand auf seine zubewegte und war für einen Moment versucht, seine zurück zu ziehen.

Nur aus Selbstschutz, denn ihm war klar, was diese eine Berührung für weitreichende Konsequenzen haben würde. Aber er wollte sich dem nicht mehr entziehen. Er war schließlich hier her gekommen, um der ganzen Qual ein Ende zu bereiten. Der Brief hatte ihm doch alles gegeben was er brauchte, um den Mut dafür aufzubringen. Um sich seinem Freund zu offenbaren. Sherlock musste ihn doch auch wollen, oder?

Könnte es sein, dass er etwas falsch interpretierte? Vielleicht hatte ja auch Stella schon die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Vielleicht war hier einfach nur der Wunsch Vater des Gedankens und Sherlock wollte ihm nun, so behutsam wie nur möglich, klar machen, dass er einer naiven Utopie verfallen war. Das er seine Gefühle an ein Trugbild verloren hatte.

Sherlock schien Johns Zweifel bemerkt zu haben, die Unsicherheit, welche sich durch ein leichtes Zurückzucken seiner Hand bemerkbar machte.

Darum handelte er schnell und ergriff die Hand des anderen, bevor dieser die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, sich der seinen zu entziehen. Zu wichtig war das, was nun folgen sollte, zu weit war er schon gekommen.

Der plötzliche Hautkontakt zwischen ihnen beiden, der sonst so natürlich war, schickte ihm heute einen Schauer durch den Körper. Sherlock erkannte, dass er sich Johns Gegenwart und körperlicher Nähe niemals zuvor so bewusst gewesen war.

Und auch seinem Freund erging es nicht anders, wie er bemerkte, denn im Augenblick der Berührung versteifte sich jede Faser an ihm und er hörte auf zu atmen. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen erfühlte er Johns Puls, der stetig anstieg.

Johns ganzes Bewusstsein schien sich in diesem Moment in seiner linken Hand kanalisiert zu haben, denn er spürte Sherlocks Berührung so intensiv, wie er noch nichts zuvor wahrgenommen hatte.

Er glaubte jeden Wirbel von den Fingerkuppen seines Partners und jede Handlinie auf seinem Handrücken zu spü den Puls des anderen nahm er schwach war und stellte dabei fest, dass Sherlocks Herzfrequenz, ebenso wie seine eigene, den Bereich des Normalen und Gesunden weit hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Plötzlich hatte er das erdrückende Gefühl zu ersticken und er erkannte, dass er unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten hatte. Langsam stieß er die verbrauchte Luft aus seinen Lungen und sog gierig frische ein. Er merkte, dass sich sein Körper dadurch wieder entspannte. Seine Konzentration bekam er dadurch allerdings nicht wieder unter Kontrolle. Er nahm nur Sherlocks Hand wahr, warm auf seiner eigene, leichter Druck, wie zur Beruhigung.

'Reiß dich zusammen', dachte er bei sich, 'fokussiere! Du bist ein Soldat, also konzentriere dich auf deine Aufgabe'.

Er atmete noch einige Male tief durch und hob dann seinen Blick um Sherlock in die Augen zu sehen.

Dieser hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über unverwandt angesehen und in Johns Gesicht gelesen. Hatte jedes Minenspiel analysiert um zu sehen, ob es okay war.

Nun sah John ihn an und die Tiefe seiner Augen verschlugen ihm für einen Moment den Atem.

Waren die Augen seines Freundes schon immer so dunkel und aufgewühlt? Wie ein Abgrund, auf dessen Boden man nicht sehen konnte. Aber man wollte sehen was am Grund war, deshalb lehnte man sich zu weit vor und stürzte hinein, war hoffnungslos in der Tiefe verloren.

Sherlock glaubte kurz wegsehen zu müssen, weil er befürchtete sonst zu stürzen und sich zu verlieren.

Er war so erschrocken über all die Gedanken, die dieser eine Moment in ihm aufgebracht hatte, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte, nicht wusste ob er es schaffen, ob er seinen Plan zum Ende bringen konnte.

Er schloss die Augen und zählte bis fünf. Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass er zu weit gekommen war, um jetzt noch die Notbremse zu ziehen.

Es war bereits zu spät.

Der Zug würde vielleicht langsamer werden, aber in die Tiefe stürzen würde er dennoch.

Er musste alles riskieren. Wenn er jetzt nichts tat, war sein Freund verloren, ohne das er überhaupt den Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn für sich zu gewinnen.

„The Point of no Return". Bei dem klang seiner eigenen Stimme zuckte er zusammen. Diese Worte waren nicht dazu bestimmt laut ausgesprochen zu werden. Sie galten einzig und allein seinem eigenen Antrieb.

'Ob John das wohl verstanden hat?', fragte er sich, suchte in seinem Blick nach einer Antwort.

Und er gab sie ihm, ein leichtes Nicken nur, stilles Einverständnis. Er sah auch, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab, dass es nun zum Showdown kommen musste und er signalisierte ihm, dass es okay war.

„John", Sherlock versuchte mit offenem Mund die Worte zu finden, die ausdrückten, was in ihm vorging. Er war wütend über sich selbst. Alles hatte vorbereitet und minutiös geplant, aber was er sagen wollte, nachdem er die Umstände passend gemacht hatte, darüber hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht.

War er davon ausgegangen, dass sich alles Weitere von allein finden würde? 'Nun, da hast du dich aber gründlich getäuscht, du Genie!'

Er schloss seinen Mund wieder.

In Johns Kopf sah es leider ähnlich verwirrend aus.

Er hatte gespürt, dass Sherlock etwas wichtiges sagen wollte und hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass er dafür bereit war (das war die reinste Lüge) und alles was die Lippen seines Freundes verließ, war sein Name.

Er selbst würde vermutlich nicht einmal das schaffen. Er wüsste gar nicht, wie er seinem Mund den Befehl zum Sprechen geben sollte, das machte der in der eigentlich Regel ganz von allein.

Dabei war da so viel, was ausgesprochen werden wollte. Die schlimmen Momente in der Vergangenheit, die Erkenntnis, woher, warum.

Verzweifelt versuchte er irgendwas davon in Worte zu fassen. Er war sich sicher, hätte er erst einmal begonnen, würde er nicht aufhören, bis er Sherlock nicht jede noch so kleine Gefühlsregung von sich offenbart hatte. Das war das Einzige was er jetzt wollte, endlich alles aussprechen.

In ihm stieg die Panik auf, als es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte. Er fürchtete damit seine einzige Chance, sich Sherlock zu offenbaren, zu verlieren. Verzweifelt blickte er im Wohnzimmer umher, sah seinem Freund dann wieder in die Augen und eh er auch nur den Gedanken wahrnahm, der seine Handlung ankündigte, hatte er sich auch schon aus dem Sessel raus begeben, sich zu Sherlock gelehnt und seinen eigene Mund auf Lippen seines Freundes gelegt.

Er presste die Augen ganz fest zusammen. Er hatte Angst vor Sherlocks Reaktion.

Nachdem diese ausblieb, traute er sich seine Augen ein wenig zu öffnen und nach oben zu den Augen seines Freundes zu schauen. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass Sherlock seine Augen ebenfalls geschlossen hatte, nur dass dieser dabei nicht im mindesten verkrampft wirkte, sondern vielmehr gelöst.

Erleichtert über diese Erkenntnis, schloss John seine Augen wieder und legte alles was er empfand, alles was er ihm sagen wollte und nicht konnte, all die unausgesprochenen Sehnsüchte, in diesen Kuss, in der Hoffnung Sherlock würde verstehen.

Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und Sherlock merkte, wie sich ganz tief in ihm drin, in einem Abgrund, den er zuvor nicht kannte, etwas löste.

Durch Johns Lippen strömte so viel in ihn hinein und er ließ sich fallen, ließ sich von dem Moment gefangen nehmen. Er wusste nichts mehr und das störte ihn nicht, denn er fühlte. Alles.

Vorsichtig, fast zaghaft, lehnte er sich John entgegen, erhöhte den Druck ihrer Lippen aufeinander.

Er wusste nicht was er tat, merkte nur, dass er mehr wollte, mehr von John. Wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment ein Ende fand, wollte einfach nur so verharren.

Doch dann löste sich sein Freund von ihm.

Sherlock schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in Johns. Er war vor ihm, so nah, dass er seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Johns Atem ging stoßweise, seine Augen waren, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch dunkler und aufgewühlter als zuvor. Seine Wangen hatten eine rosa Farbe angenommen und in seinem Blick lag sowohl Unsicherheit als auch Glückseligkeit.

'Das war es', dachte er sich. Sie brauchten keine Worte um zu verstehen, sie hatten die Wahrheit gesehen und gespürt. Es war richtig so wie es war, das Warum war egal, ebenso das Wie.

Diesmal war es an Sherlock. Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken zeigte er seinem Partner, dass es okay war, dass es soviel mehr als das war. Und John verstand, denn die Unsicherheit wich augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht. Statt dessen sah er Erleichterung und Freude. Er sah in John, was er in sich selbst spürte, als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken.

Er fühlte Erleichterung, Freude und Liebe. Und es erschreckte ihn nicht mehr. Er fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor diesen Gefühlen, von denen er eines nur sehr selten und ein anderes noch nie verspürt hatte.

Er war nicht Herzlos, er hatte nur Angst gehabt zurück gewiesen zu werden, wie er es leider schon so oft erfahren hatte. Aber nicht dies Mal. Er sah John an und wusste, dass er wider geliebt wurde.

Er liebte John und er wollte es ihn spüren lassen, so sehr er nur konnte.

Er kniete noch immer vor Sherlock. Sah in dessen aufgewühlten Augen. Augen die immer nüchtern schienen, analysierend, kaltes grau-blau mit feinen braunen Sprenkeln.

Jetzt erschienen sie vielmehr warm, liebevoll und offen, seine Iris schien flüssig, wie ein von Wind gepeitschter klarer See. Er hatte das Gefühl in den Augen seines Freundes eintauchen zu können, hinein in Sherlocks Tiefen.

Sherlock hatte es ihm mitgeteilt, nicht gesagt, nein, aber es ihn spüren lassen. Es war gut so. Beide hatten es gewollt.

John blinzelte und schüttelte unwillkürlich mit dem Kopf, was seinem Gegenüber natürlich nicht entging. „John...?" Er hörte leise Zweifel hinter der Frage.


	16. Chapter 16

„Ich..nein Sherlock, es ist alles", beeilte er sich zu sagen, „es ist nichts, ich meine alles ist in Ordnung", er hielt kurz inne, „mehr als das. In Ordnung ist viel zu fade, als würde ich versuchen eine farbenprächtige Blumenwiese nur in Nuancen von Grau zu beschreiben". Er rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in Worte fassen kann, was DAS hier", er deutete zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, „wirklich für mich ist".

„Aber du..., dein", erwiderte Sherlock, der auch Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Du hast mit dem Kopf geschüttelt".

„Ich habe?" John versuchte sich zu sammeln, „Ach so, das. Es ist nur... Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wir es beide wollten. Ich habe mich verrückt gemacht, weil ich... Siehst du, du bist Sherlock Holmes", er sah, wie sein Freund den Kopf leicht schief legte, „ein Mensch von Zweien, von denen ich weiß, dass sie Emotionen als menschliche Fehlfunktion betrachten". An dieser Stelle zogen sich Sherlocks Augenbrauen zusammen. Er wusste, dass John recht hatte, aber hatte sich gerade nicht alles geändert?

John erhob sich, lief vor Sherlock auf und ab. „Und doch knie ich vor dir und küsse dich. Nicht nur dass du dich von mir küssen lässt, du erwiderst den Kuss auch noch. Ich habe versucht diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, sie zu leugnen. Ich hatte..", langsam stieg zu der Euphorie auch Wut in John auf, „Verdammt ich lag mit Sarah im Bett und habe keinen hoch bekommen!" Er spürte die Röte, die ihm bei diesen Worten ins Gesicht schoss, ignorierte sie aber. „Ich habe an mir gezweifelt. Ich habe trotz dem nicht auf das verräterische Murmeln in mir gehört, was schon lange vor mir wusste, wie viel mehr du für mich bist. Und soll ich dir was sagen?"

Sherlocks Herz zog sich mit jedem Wort ein wenig mehr zusammen. Das hätte so nicht sein sollen. Sie hätten sich jetzt eigentlich in den Armen liegen müssen. So war es doch in den Märchen und Liebesfilmen immer, oder nicht? Ein kitschiges 'Happy Ever After'? Das wollte er jetzt! Aber John hörte nicht auf, warum war er so wütend?

„Erst als ich DEINEN Geruch an meiner Freundin wahr genommen habe, wurde ich wieder erregt. Verdammt ich hatte das Gefühl mein verdammter Schwanz würde explodieren!"

Sherlock fühlte sich unter Johns Tirade immer kleiner und verletzlicher. Er hatte das doch nicht gewollt, nicht einmal gewusst.

„Aber auch da war mir noch nicht klar, was los war. Einfältiger dummer Mensch, nicht? Kann sich so wunderbar selbst belügen. Aber die Erkenntnis war fast noch schlimmer, als die Ungewissheit. Ja, Sherlock", er hält im Laufen inne und deutet auf seinen Freund, „ich habe es herausgefunden. Sei stolz auf mich, ich habe es deduziert. Nachdem ich beim angehenden Sex mit meiner Freundin DEINEN Rücken und DEINE Locken vor mir gesehen habe, war es freilich nicht mehr zu schwer, auf die Lösung zu stoßen, aber das Ergebnis hätte ich mir lieber schenken sollen.

Was glaubst du", fragte er Sherlock und zeigen beinahe anklagen auf ihn, „wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man plötzlich die Gewissheit hat, dass man einen Menschen liebt, der nicht nur ein Mann und zudem das zweit größte Arschloch ist, welches man kennt... schau nicht so fragend, so schlimm wie Mycroft bist du nicht, um fair zu sein... Nein, sondern auch, dass es ein Mensch ist, der nach eigener Aussage mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet ist und kein Herz hat? Ich kann es dir sagen",

John, der das hin und her Wandern wieder aufgenommen hatte ließ sich nun geschlagen in den Sessel gegenüber fallen.

„Es ist niederschmetternd, diese Erkenntnis brachte mir nur Verzweiflung, weil ich dachte mein Herz an eine Utopie verloren zu haben. Verstehst du? Ich habe mich wie Don Quijote gefühlt und du warst meine Windmühle!"

Sherlock hörte, wie Johns Stimme bei den letzten Worten brach. Er fühlte sich überfordert, war er doch noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Sicher, es hatte schon Menschen vor seinen Augen die Fassung und/oder den Glauben verloren, aber niemals hatte einer dieser Menschen ihm auch nur das geringste Bisschen bedeutet.

Aber John? Wie sollte er reagieren? Er wollte aufstehen, sich vor seine Füße fallen lassen, ihn in seine Arme ziehen, ihn küssen, ihm sagen, dass es ihm ebenso ergangen ist, dass er im Grunde genau so verzweifelt war, da ER, Sherlock Holmes, Mann ohne Herz, sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte. Einen Mann der es nicht müde wurde zu beteuern, dass er nicht schwul sei. Einen Mann, der es (welchem Wunder auch immer es zu verdanken war), tatsächlich mit ihm aushielt und ihm ein Freund war. Sherlock wusste schließlich, dass Gefühle alles kaputt machen und er wollte John als Freund um nichts in der Welt verlieren.

Er tat nichts von alledem.

Hatte er vor fünf Minuten noch gedacht er könne fliegen, so hatte ihn die Realität nun wieder eingeholt und er fühlte sich so schwer wie noch nie.

Es hatte nicht so laufen sollen, es war anders geplant gewesen. John war zufrieden gewesen. Er hatte die Umstände angepasst und alles war nach Plan verlaufen. Gut, sie hatten das Reden irgendwie übersprungen, aber das war schließlich Johns Initiative gewesen. Und auch wenn es jetzt nachgeholt wurde, sollte es nach dem Kuss nicht... naja, anders sein?

Er betrachtete John, der ihm wieder gegenüber saß, den Blick auf die eigenen Füße gerichtet, und elend aussah.

Dieser Anblick fühlte sich wie ein Messer in seinem Herz an, welches nicht nur einfach hinein gestochen, sondern unermüdlich gedreht wurde.

Es schien, dass ihn die Emotionen, einmal losgelassen, nun beherrschten und ihn unter sich vergruben.

Das letzte bisschen Zuversicht erlosch in ihm und er schien in sich zusammen zu fallen, wie ein Luftkissen, aus welchem man die Luft entlassen hatte.

John fühlte sich erleichtert. All der Frust der vergangenen Zeit war an die Luft gekommen. Das war nötig, damit er nicht davon innerlich aufgefressen wurde. Nun war in ihm wieder Platz und er konnte Sherlock bedingungslos einlassen, konnte nach Vorne schauen.

Doch als er das tat, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Die Leichtigkeit verabschiedete sich bereits wieder.

Vor ihm saß ein Sherlock (wenn man das Häuflein noch so nennen konnte) der nichts mehr von dem brillanten Detektiv hatte, der er eigentlich war.

Bestürzt fragte er sich, ob er das ausgelöst hatte.

Sicher, seinem Mund waren nicht nur Nettigkeiten entwichen, aber Sherlock musste doch die Quintessenz des ganzen erfasst haben. Oder nicht? Und der Kuss? War der nicht aussage genug? Hatte sein Freund denn nicht verstanden, dass das alles einmal gesagt werden musste, eh sie an diesen Kuss anknüpfen konnten? Sherlock hatte nicht ein Wort verloren, während John redete. Was an sich schon seltsam war. Sherlock ließ nie eine Gelegenheit, in der er seine Meinung kund tun konnte, ungenutzt verstreichen. Warum also hier?

„Sherlock?" John erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und hockte sich vor Sherlock. Er legte seine Hand auf die seines Freundes und spürte, wie dieser leicht zusammenzuckte. Das versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich. Eben noch waren sie sich so nah und jetzt ertrug Sherlock seine Berührung nicht mehr? Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

Was hatte er denn getan? Sherlock bekam doch dauernd Paroli geboten (von John besonders häufig) und wirklich nie hat ihn das auch nur im mindesten beeindruckt.

„Sherlock, bitte", setzte er erneut an, „Ich habe nicht... es tut mir leid, ich...bitte sieh mich an". Er legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es leicht an. Der Blick in Sherlocks Augen raubten ihm kurz den Atem. Er sah nur noch Leere, einen gähnenden Abgrund jenseits der Iris, die nun wie gräuliches Eis aussah.

Die Augen seines Freundes trafen seine eigen zwar, doch wurde er von ihnen nicht gesehen. Sie waren Blicklos. Sherlock war nicht mehr bei ihm, er hatte sich in sich selbst verkrochen.


	17. Chapter 17

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein, Sherlock". Ein Funken Wut kroch zurück in sein Bewusstsein.  
>„Unterstehe dich in deinem Gedanken Palast zu verschwinden. Ich rede mit dir! Ich habe gesagt, was ich sagen musste, um Himmels Willen. Komm zurück und antworte mir, Jesus, hast du denn nichts verstanden? Ich hab es dir doch ins Gesicht gesagt du ignoranter Blödmann!"<br>„Du schaust hin, John", äffte er seinen Freund nach, „aber du SIEHST nicht!  
>Und du hörst hin, aber verstehst nicht". Er kniff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Nasenwurzel, „ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen und schon gar nicht einem Ignoranten, der mir eh nicht zuhört. Langsam wird es albern Sherlock.<br>Herr Gott noch eins, also doch! Ich habe verdammt nochmal gesagt dass ich dich LIEBE du Idiot! So da hast dus, ich liebe dich. Es wird doch wohl erlaubt sein, seinem Frust Luft zu machen, wenn man zeitgleich sagt, was man Positives empfindet. Aber nein, der gute Herr Holmes hat ja plötzlich verlernt Kritik zu ignorieren". Schon zum zweiten Mal völlig in Rage geredet, wirft John die Arme entnervt in die Luft und geht immer weiter zu einem Monolog über. „ … "

Er vernahm nur dumpfes Rauschen um sich herum. Wann genau er sich nach innen gekehrt hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst, aber nun versuchte er diesen kurzen Moment Glückseligkeit, der ihm eben geschenkt wurde, tief in sich auf zu nehmen und zu speichern. Er wusste, dass er das Erlebnis aufheben musste, dass er es brauchen würde.  
>Er war gerade dabei das Gefühl sicher weg zu schließen, da drang von weitem ein Wort in sein Bewusstsein, dass er glaubte mit dem Gefühl zu verbinden, welches er soeben im Begriff war tief in sich zu vergraben. Es zog ihn aus seiner Tiefe heraus, das Gefühl noch immer in seinen Händen, die Flure entlang, die Stufen hinauf, wie ein unsichtbares Seil. Und er hörte es ein zweites mal. Er begann sich selbst zu bewegen, zu rennen, das Seil war ihm nicht schnell genug, er rannte dem Wort entgegen. Er war sich jetzt sicher, kannte das Wort, kannte seine Bedeutung und wusste nach so langer Zeit auch endlich wie es sich anfühlte.<p>

Mit einem tiefen Einatmen durchbrach er die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins und sah sich einem aufgebrachten John gegenüber, welcher vor seiner Nase hin und her tigert. Aber noch einmal wird er sich davon nicht verunsichern lassen. Er weiß was er gehört hat.  
>Er war nun bereit dafür zu kämpfen.<p>

Sherlock räusperte sich vernehmlich. John jedoch, vollkommen in seine Tirade vertieft, hörte ihn nicht.  
>Darum stand er auf trat zu ihm und legte ihm sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Freund hielt augenblicklich inne und wandte sich, leicht erschrocken ob der plötzlichen und unerwarteten Berührung, um.<br>„Würdest du das bitte noch einmal sagen?" Erwartungsvoll sah er ihm ins Gesicht.  
>„Ich...was?, fragte John ihn, merklich aus dem Konzept gebracht.<br>„Was du gerade gesagt hast", antwortete er und konnte sich bei Johns irritiertem Anblick ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
>„Ich habe...du bist ein Idiot?" John schluckte schwer, als Sherlock etwa näher an ihn heran trat.<br>Sherlock hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Nein, das was du kurz davor gesagt hast". Er sah seinem Freund eindringlich in die Augen.  
>„Du...ich...ich liebe dich?" Verlegen senkte John die Blick, zu intensiv sah Sherlock ihn an. „Aber das weißt du doch. Du musst es wissen, so schlau wie du bist, du musst es gefühlt haben. Ich habe es gesehen! In deinen Augen".<p>

„Aber konnte ich mir sicher sein?" Sherlocks aufrichtige Frage brachte John dazu in wieder anzusehen. „Ich habe etwas gefühlt, ja, aber seit wann gebe ich was auf Gefühle? Ich bin ohnehin überfordert von der Masse an Emotionen, welche gerade meinen Geist heimsuchen. Weiß ich denn, wie man mit Gefühlen umgeht? Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob ich ihnen trauen kann? Das ist alles höchst untypisch für mich." Während er das sagte, hoffte er inständig John möge seine Worte nicht falsch verstehen.

„Seit Tagen habe ich Empfindungen, die mir völlig fremd sind. Und zugegebenermaßen waren sie mir auch herzlich unwillkommen. Nein warte John, das war nur zu Anfang so. Ich hab doch gemerkt, dass ich mit Nichten irgendetwas daran ändern konnte. Darum habe ich sie hingenommen. Nein John, versteh mich nicht falsch", er war abrupt einen Schritt von Sherlock zurück getreten und sah ihn abschätzig an.  
>„Einmal akzeptiert nahmen sie Ausmaße an, die ich mir niemals auch nur vorstellen hätte können. Der ach so funktionale Sherlock Holmes funktionierte nicht mehr. Die einfachsten Deduktionen waren mir nicht mehr möglich, wann immer du in meiner Nähe warst, oder ich auch nur an dich gedacht habe. Und wie sich zu meinem Unmut -warte John, es kommt gleich alles anders - herausstellte, dachte ich so viel an dich, dass nicht mal die räumlich Trennung über eine weite Distanz etwas brachte. Im Gegenteil. Ein Teil von mir hatte mich tatsächlich ausgetrickst. Dir ist aufgefallen, dass dein Duschgel weg war? Glaub es oder nicht, ich habe erst gemerkt, dass ich nicht mein eigenes dabei hatte, als ich schon unter der Dusche stand.<p>

Der Geruch von dir trieb mich noch tiefer in die Verzweiflung. Du warst nicht da und trotzdem präsent. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich mir ein neues Duschgel kaufen würde und dann wäre es besser. Aber ich tat es nicht, ich genoss jeden bittersüßen Atemzug, der von dir erfüllt zu sein schien. Auch wenn der wesentliche teil deines Geruchs fehlte, nämlich du, so hatte ich doch endlich die Möglichkeit, dich tief in mir aufzunehmen. Ich muss sagen, es grenzte an ein wunder, dass ich den Fall in Deutschland in meinem Zustand lösen konnte. Und dann hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Mir wurde klar, dass ich die Gefühle nicht nur akzeptieren konnte, sondern auch auf sie eingehen musste, nein wollte! Und dass ich das wollte, hatte ich mir heimtückisch selbst unter Beweis gestellt.

Ich versuchte all den Emotionen nachzuspüren, zu ermitteln, in welcher Weise sie mich beeinflussen. Und auch wenn ein wissenschaftliches Vorgehen unangebracht erscheinen mag, hat es mich jedoch erkennen lassen.  
>Ich erkannte, dass die meisten Gefühle mich positiv stimulierten, eben so wie du es ohnehin schon immer tust. Es fühlte sich gut an, wärmend und bereichernd. Dann gab es allerdings auch einige Gefühle, die sich weniger gut anfühlten. Zumeist bei dem Gedanken, dass du nicht bei mir bist, dass du bei einer Frau bist, dass du mich abweisen könntest. Zusammengenommen war das Angst – Verlustangst.<br>Das alles zusammen gab ein bittersüßes Gemisch ab, was mich tief drinnen reizte, mich beflügelte, mir einen regelrechten Kick gab.  
>Einen solchen Kick hatte ich nicht mehr gespürt seit...seit ich das letzte Mal zur Spritze gegriffen hatte und dieser hier war sogar noch viel mehr als das Heroin. Schau nicht so geschockt John, du wusstest das vom ersten Tag an, ob du es nun sehen wolltest oder nicht.<br>Kein Fall hatte es geschafft, dieses Gefühl in mir erwachen zu lassen. Nur der Gedanke an dich hat das bewerkstelligt".

Die ganze Zeit über war John mehr oder weniger still geblieben, hatte aufmerksam jedes Wort von Sherlock in sich aufgenommen und versucht zu verarbeiten. Jetzt allerdings konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten.  
>„Du willst mir also sagen, dass ich für dich wie eine Bewusstseins verändernde, zerstörerische Droge bin? Das kann ich nur schwerlich als ein Kompliment interpretieren".<p>

John verstand nicht, wie sollte er auch, schließlich redete er selbst die ganze Zeit um den heißen Brei herum.  
>„Nein John, du bist so viel mehr als diese Droge, auch wenn du mich genauso süchtig gemacht hast.<br>Der unterschied ist, dass ich und die Welt mir damals egal waren. Sollte der scheiß mich doch zerstören, es schien mir sogar als der angenehmste weg aus allem raus zu kommen. Aber jetzt ist es anders. Ich will nicht raus hier, ich will ganz bleiben, leben, weil ich etwas habe WOFÜR ich leben will".

Sherlock atmete einige Male durch, um die Kraft zu finden, die Worte zu sagen, welche John so dringend hören musste.

„Ich habe mich jetzt darauf eingelassen, nein ich habe es willkommen geheißen! Sieh dich um, ich hab alles versucht, damit du dich heute Abend hier wohl fühlst, damit ich dir alles erzählen kann, in der Hoffnung du verstehst. Wusste ich denn, dass du mich nicht abweisen würdest? Ich habe es trotzdem gewagt, weil ich dich brauche!"  
>John zuckte bei den Worten leicht zusammen.<br>„Ich habe alle Reaktionen in Kauf genommen. Du warst doch der Einzige, der mir helfen konnte. Du warst schon immer der Einzige! Ich habe nur entsetzlich lange gebraucht, das zu verstehen.  
>Da hast du mich geküsst und alle Knoten schienen sich mit einem Mal zu lösen. Es schien unnötig noch irgendwelche Worte darüber zu verlieren.<br>Und dann...dann bist du sauer geworden. Ich habe nichts mehr verstanden, was hatte ich falsch gemacht, es schien doch alles zu stimmen.  
>Das war für mich der endgültige Beweis, Gefühle gleich Schmerz. Es musste also wirklich eine Fehlfunktion sein. Warum sollte es in der menschlichen Programmierung absichtlich etwas geben, was nur dazu konzipiert ist, Schmerz zu verursachen?<br>Aber es war zu spät, nicht? Ich hatte mich dem schon vollkommen hingegeben, Rückkehr ausgeschlossen. Ich wollte also das einzige tun, was mir noch blieb. Ich versuchte den einen glücklichen Moment zu bewahren und den Rest, dieses eine Gefühl, was mich kurz zuvor scheinbar noch so erfüllt hatte, wieder tief in mir zu vergraben.

Aber du bist zu mir durchgedrungen, wo kein anderer es hätte schaffen können, du hast das Gefühl genommen und es regelrecht in mich rein geschrien. Grade rechtzeitig. Die Truhe war schon fast verschlossen".

John, der seiner so bildlichen Ausführung mittlerweile gefesselt folgte, sah ihn nun fragend an.

„Was das jetzt am Ende heißen soll, fragst du?" John hielt den Atmen an und nickte kaum merklich.  
>„Im Grunde heißt es genau das, was du mir auch gesagt hast. Du bist ein Idiot", entrüstete Augen sahen ihn an, während er seinen Satz vollendete, „und ich liebe dich!"<p>

„Scheint als wären die Worte doch notwendig gewesen".

Da John immer noch zu keiner Erwiderung fähig schien, bewegte Sherlock sich weiter auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sein Körper die Anspannung verlor und und er sich in die Umarmung fallen ließ. Er hat schwer an Sherlocks Worten zu schlucken und ihm wurde bewusst, wie viel mächtiger seinen eigenen Worte für ihn gewesen sein müssen. Er hatte sie nicht mehr zu dem objektiven, nüchternen, rational denkenden Sherlock gesagt, der vor, wie ihm schien, einer Ewigkeit das Land verlassen hatte, sondern zu einem Menschen, für den es neu war menschlich zu sein und Gefühle zu haben.  
>„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er nun an Sherlocks Schulter, „ich hab nicht gesehen das du anders warst. Du hast recht, ich habe geschaut und einfach nicht gesehen".<br>Überwältigt von den Gedanken und den Erkenntnissen füllten sich Johns Augen mit Tränen.  
>Sein Freund spürte, wie sich an seiner Schulter ein feuchter Fleck bildete und war sogleich wieder alarmiert.<br>„Was ist los John? Hab ich was Falsch gemacht?" Er drückte John ein wenig von sich weg und musterte sein Gesicht.  
>„Nein du Dummkopf, ich! Ich bin derjenige, der fast alles ruiniert hat, weil er nicht auf die Gefühle eines Anderen geachtet hat. Das fällt doch normalerweise in dein Ressort.<br>Aber um fair zu mir selbst zu sein", und er konnte sich dabei ein kichern nicht verkneifen, „wer hätte ahnen könne, dass man grade bei dir auf verletzbare Gefühle achten muss? Du hättest mich ja auch mal vorwarnen können".

Mit gespieltem Unmut sah Sherlock nun seinem Freund in die Augen. Er holte mit dem Arm weit aus und deutet so einmal um sich, „und du glaubst nicht, dass das hier hätte Warnung genug sein müssen?" Jetzt musste auch Sherlock schmunzeln.

„Das hier?" John sah sich um. „Nein Sherlock, das ist gesellschaftlicher Standard, ich dachte du seist zur Besinnung gekommen. Wobei, stimmt das war eine Warnung – wann kommt ein Sherlock Holmes zur Besinnung und richtet sich nach Normen, Standards und Gepflogenheiten?"  
>Sie schlangen ihre Arme wieder fester umeinander und hielten sich für eine Weile einfach nur fest.<p>

„Ich schlage folgendes vor", unterbrach John nach einiger Zeit die Stille, „wir wissen beide, dass wir vom Anderen geliebt werden". Er ließ es wie eine Feststellung und nicht wie eine Frage klingen. „Können wir uns dann nicht einfach darauf einigen, nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen? Über Kurz oder Lang würden uns die dadurch immer wieder aufkeimenden Zweifeln und Unsicherheiten um den Verstand bringen. Was bei dir natürlich ein wesentlich größerer Verlust wäre, als bei mir, aber auch ich hänge an dem bisschen was ich habe".  
>Sherlock schien darüber tatsächlich nachzudenken.<br>„Ist in Ordnung".

Wieder war es eine Weile still, in der sie einander nur in den Armen lagen, bis Sherlock anfing unruhig zu werden und herum zu zappeln.  
>Irritiert hob John seinen Blick und sah seinen Freund fragend an.<br>Dieser wird rot und scheint nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen soll. Der Gedanke, dass dem sonst so redegewandten Sherlock die Worte fehlten und dass die Chance hoch war, dem Ereignis in Zukunft öfter beiwohnen zu können, ließ John schließlich in lautes Lachen ausbrechen.

Sherlock, welcher sich, ganz zu Recht, ausgelacht fühlt, verzog beleidigt den Mund.  
>„Ichwolltedochnurfragen,obichdichnochmalküssendarf", nuschelte er durch seinen Schmollmund.<br>John, der voller Freude für den Moment so tat, als hätte er die Worte seines Freundes nicht verstanden, schüttelte, immer noch lachend, den Kopf.  
>„Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist zwar gerade Gold wert, aber wir hatten uns doch dazu entschlossen, die Waage nicht zu benutzen. Außerdem musst du danach", lenkte er ein und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Sherlocks Mund für einen kurzen Kuss, „nicht mehr fragen".<br>Berührt von Sherlocks aufkeimender Erleichterung, zog er dessen Gesicht hungrig zu sich runter in einen weiteren Kuss. Intensiver jetzt, voller Leidenschaft.

Langsam öffnete John seine Lippen ein wenig und strich mit seiner Zunge über Sherlocks Lippen, begehrte Einlass in dessen Mund.  
>Dieser gab dem Drängen seines Freundes nach und ließ ihn ein, empfing Johns Zunge mit seiner eigenen, spürte, schmeckte, genoss.<p>

Diese intime Berührung schien eine Explosion in Sherlock auszulösen. Es begann mit einem Vibrieren seiner Geschmacksknospen, das sich rasant in seinem Körper ausbreitete, ihn zum Erbeben brachte und scheinbar einen Kurzschluss zwischen seinen Nerven und Synapsen erzeugte. Fast wie das aufwühlende Pendant zu einem Blackout.  
>Das sorgte dafür, dass sein Verstand außer Kraft gesetzt wurde, er bestand nur noch aus Empfindungen, verfiel in den Tanz ihrer beiden Zungen und verlor jegliches Gefühl von Zeit.<p>

John schmeckte nicht nur Sherlock, es schmeckte nach so viel mehr, nach Licht und Wärme, nach Farben und Musik, nach Glückseligkeit. Der Geschmack war berauschend. Er hatte das Gefühl einer Sucht nachzugeben, die ihm bis dahin nicht bekannt gewesen war, nach welcher Befriedigung sein Körper jedoch immer lauter geschrien hatte.  
>Anders als bei den Drogen, von denen John wusste, beruhigte ihn diese eine aber nicht, brachte keine erleichternde Befriedigung. Natürlich brachte sie eine Zufriedenheit mit sich, aber Sie wühlte ihn auf, stellte sein Innerstes auf den Kopf und steigerte sein Verlangen danach von Moment zu Moment ins Unermessliche. Diese Droge hatte schon nach Sekunde sein Leben in Besitz genommen, unwiderruflich. Sie konnte nun beides sein – vollendete Erfüllung, oder unumstößlicher Untergang. Was sie am Ende war, entschied nur die Droge selbst.<br>Seine ganz persönliche Droge.  
>Sherlock.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Es war nur eine kurze Minute (es hätte ebenso gut eine Ewigkeit sein können) vergangen, als die zwei sich langsam und widerstrebend von einander lösten. Sie brachten gerade so viel Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten, in dem Versuch, sich gegenseitig zu lesen.

Schließlich räusperte John sich und richtete sich weiter auf.

„Ich denke ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen". Er sah, wie Sherlock voller Entsetzen die Augen aufriss.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde das hier wieder tun wollen, tun MÜSSEN um meines eigenen Seelenheils Willen, aber es waren doch sehr viele neue Eindrücke und Emotionen, die heute auf mich eingestürmt sind. Ich bin zum großen Teil voll von dir, aber der Rest scheint irgendwie leer zu sein. Wenn du also willst, dass ich zu irgend etwas zu gebrauchen bin, lässt du mich mich jetzt ein wenig schlafen".

Als er jedoch sah, dass Sherlock nach wie vor verunsichert schien, ergänzte er rasch, „Keine Angst, das bisschen Schlaf wird nichts an meiner Meinung und an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändern. Davon abgesehen täte dir ein wenig Erholung auch gut. Also komm, geh auch auch schlafen".

Er drehte sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer. In Sherlock stieg eine fast kindliche Freude auf, als er erkannte, dass John keinesfalls vor hatte, sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer eine Etage höher, ins Bett zu legen, sondern geradewegs in sein Zimmer, zwei Räume weiter, ging.

Sherlock reckte sich immer weiter vor, um den Weg seines Freundes verfolgen zu können, bis er plötzlich mit Händen und Knien auf dem Boden landete.

John, der das rumpeln gehört hatte, drehte sich um, sah den Detektiv so auf dem Boden hocken und musste kichern.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich", presste er zwischen zwei Lachern hervor, „oder muss ich hier allein im Bett liegen und frieren?"

Noch einmal musste er sich nicht bitten lassen. Leicht beschämt erhob er sich, klopfte seine Hose ab und folgte John dann langsam.

Im Zimmer angekommen, sah er, das John sich schon hingelegt und zugedeckt hatte.

Sherlock jedoch war sich etwas unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Er begann sich hastig auszuziehen, erst Jackett und Hemd, dann zog er schnell das Pyjama Oberteil an, anschließend die Schuhe, Strümpfe und Anzughose und auch hier folgte die Pyjama Hose schnell.

(Er hatte doch sonst kein Problem damit sich Allem und Jedem nahezu unbekleidet zu präsentieren, wieso also hier?)

Für einen Augenblick hielt er inne, sah an sich herunter, sah zu John, der ihn, bis oben zugedeckt, aufmerksam beobachtete und dann zum Haken an der Zimmertür, an welcher sein Morgenmantel immer hing. Er machte Anstalten nach ihm zu greifen mit dem Vorsatz ihn anzuziehen.

„Verrätst du mir, was du da machst?" John hatte sich etwas im Bett aufgerichtet und sah ihn fragend an. „Willst du dir vielleicht auch noch Jacke, Schal Mütze und Handschuhe anziehen?"

„Ich wusste nicht, wie viel … wie wenig ...", erst da sah er John genauer an, stellte fest, dass Johns Oberkörper unbekleidet war. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte auf dem Fußboden am Bettende einen kleinen Kleiderhaufen. Eine intensive Musterung ergab: Schuhe am Boden, darin Socken, darüber Pullover, Hemd, Hose, nichts davon ordentlich zusammengelegt, und schließlich eine Shorts. John war auch nicht ins Bad, oder in sein Zimmer gegangen, um einen Pyjama zu holen, was hieß, dass …

Sherlock konnte weder verhindern, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, noch dass John das, trotz des dämmrigen Lichts im Zimmer, bemerkte. Peinlich berührt, nicht wissend, wohin er hinsehen sollte, drehte er dem Bett schließlich den Rücken zu.

„Wirklich Sherlock?", John musste schon wieder kichern, „Das ist ein Problem für dich? Ich dachte, darüber seien wir jetzt hinweg. Ich liebe dich, du liebst mich, wir gehören zusammen, und dir ist es unangenehm, dass ich nackt in deinem Bett liege? Sieh mich an". Während Sherlock sich widerstrebend langsam umdreht, richtete John sich noch weiter auf und schob die Bettdecke über seine Beine. Sherlocks rot intensivierte sich noch um einige Nuancen und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätt er kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht.

John hatte aufgehört zu kichern, er spürte, dass er die Unsicherheit seines Freundes ernst nehmen musste.

„Sieh mich bitte an", wiederholte John und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen, „ich bin es doch nur. Das ist ein Anblick, der sich dir von nun an öfter bieten wird. Oder willst du das gar nicht? Hast du deine Gefühle vielleicht falsch interpretiert? Denn so etwas gehört dazu!"

„Nur?", presste Sherlock hervor und nun war es an John irritiert zu gucken.

„Wie kannst du etwas wie NUR nur sagen? Es gibt kein NUR DU!"

Die Intensität von Sherlocks Worten hatte John im ersten Moment etwas erschreckt, aber schnell begriff er, wie viel seinem Freund die Worte bedeuteten, welche er nun an ihn richtete.

„Du bist kein Nur, bist es niemals gewesen, wirst es niemals sein. NIEMALS! Du bist Alles, mehr als das. Sie dich doch an. Du bist schön … vollkommen … ". Aufgebracht gestikulierend, war Sherlock an das Bett heran getreten, hatte sich neben John auf die Matratze gekniet und seine Worte weiterhin in sein Gesicht geworfen,während er mit seinen Händen John bemaß.

Nun doch etwas peinlich berührt, wollte er die Decke wieder hoch ziehen.

„Bitte nicht", sagte Sherlock schnell und griff nach Johns Hand, welche bereits nach der Decke gegriffen hatte, „bitte bedecke dich nicht kannst du bloß auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ich das hier nicht wollen würde? Ich liebe dich und ich will jede Facette von dir, von deiner Perfektion in mich aufnehmen! Aber ich … ich wusste doch nicht, ob du das auch willst".

„Und anstatt mich zu fragen, wickelst du dich lieber in so viele Lagen Stoff wie nur möglich ein?" John hatte wirklich Probleme damit, das zu verstehen. Für ihn hatte es sich so angefühlt, als sei es seinem Freund unangenehm im selben Bett wie er zu schlafen und er müsse sich daher gegen den 'Eindringling' abschirmen. Aber der Blick, den Sherlock ihm nun zuwarf, wischte alle seine Zweifel fort. Es war schlichte Unsicherheit, die den Detektiv gelenkt hatte.

„Ich will dich Sherlock", er griff nach dessen Pyjama Oberteil und begann die Knöpfe zu öffnen, „jeden noch so kleinen Teil von dir", er schob das Oberteil von Sherlocks Schultern, „und vor allem will ich dich ganz nah bei mir". Erwartungsvoll sah John ihn an und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Sherlock sich entspannte und sich neben ihn legte.

„Wenn das also okay für dich ist", er griff sich die Bettdecke und zog sie über sie beide, „dann komm jetzt ganz nah zu mir, nimm mich in den Arm und entspann dich+".

Er legte sich auf die Seite, sein Gesicht von Sherlock abgewandt und überließ es seinem Freund, seiner Aufforderung nach zu kommen.

Langsam schob Sherlock sich Stück für Stück an John heran und schließlich berührten sich ihre Oberkörper, was beiden einen wohligen Schauer über den Körper laufen ließ.

Seine Hand hob sich zaghaft und hielt dann, in ihrem Bestreben Johns Taille zu umschließen, inne.

Auch diesmal bemerkte John die Unsicherheit seines Partners und griff beherzt nach dessen Hand, zog sie um sich und legte sie auf seinen eigenen Bauch. Ob dieser plötzlichen Aktion stockte Sherlock kurz der Atmen, doch die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern und die resolute Hand auf seiner eigenen ließen alle Unsicherheiten verschwinden und er genoss nur noch ihre Nähe zueinander.

Kaum waren ihre Körper so miteinander verbunden entfuhr John ein tiefes Seufzen. Wie sehr hatte er sich das herbei gesehnt. Und nun lag der Mann den er liebte hinter ihm und hielt ihn. Von Sherlocks Hand schien eine Hitze auszugehen, welche ihm in den Magen fuhr und schließlich von seinem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriff. Sein Partner schob sich noch enger an ihn heran und John fühlte seinen Atem im Nacken. Er spürte wie seine Kopfhaut zu prickeln begann und sein Puls anstieg. Er nahm alles so intensiv wahr und sein Körper reagierte auf jede kleinste Regung.

Schmerzhaft wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr sein Körper reagierte, hatte er doch mittlerweile eine sehr ausgeprägte Erektion, die sich ungeduldig an seinen Unterleib presste. Er war froh, dass Sherlocks Hand ein gutes Stück höher lag und er von seiner Erregung nichts mitbekam. Er wollte ihn nicht überfordern, denn er hatte gesehen, wie viel die ganze Situation für Sherlock war. Er war im Moment mit so vielen neuen Dingen konfrontiert, welche er nicht verstand, nicht einschätzen und auch nicht ändern konnte.

Das war auch der eigentliche Grund gewesen, dass er die Situation im Wohnzimmer zuvor frühzeitig beendet hatte.

Er hätte ewig weiter machen können, wäre weiter gegangen, hätte sich in dem Moment verloren und sich vielleicht bald nicht mehr bremsen können. Fataler Gedanke. Nein, so war es am besten. Langsam einen Schritt nach dem Anderen. Eventuell Sherlock die Initiative ergreifen lassen und ihn dabei so gut es geht unterstützen.

Er war der Erfahrene von ihnen beiden (zumindest glaubte er das, was wusste er schon über Sherlocks Vergangenheit, aber sein Verhalten ließ darauf schließen) er musste die Sicherheit geben, musste Angst nehmen, musste auffangen. Er war bereit das alles zu tun, er wusste, dass es das wert war. Also atmete er tief durch, ignorierte sein Erektion (die würde schon wieder verschwinden) und genoss einfach den unbeschreiblichen Moment

Sherlock war keinesfalls entgangen, dass John sich kurzzeitig verkrampft hatte. Er versuchte, trotz des Gefühlssturmes in ihm drin, zu analysieren, was dessen Reaktion verursacht haben könnte. Er wollte schließlich, dass sein Freund sich rundum wohl fühlte.

Er fokussierte sich ganz auf Johns Körper. Pulsfrequenz überdurchschnittlich erhöht, Gänsehaut an den Armen, leichter Schweißfilm, der sich an seinen Handflächen bildete, angespannte Bauchmuskeln, Atem der stoßweise ging.

Ihm fielen einige Ursachen ein, zu denen ein paar der Symptome passten, aber keine, welche zu allen passte. Seltsam. Bis auf … Vorsichtig befreite er seine Hand von Johns, der schon am weg dämmern war, und schob sie langsam den Bauch herunter. Es hatte nicht lange gebraucht, bis Sherlock nun das erste mal Bekanntschaft mit Johns erigierter Männlichkeit machte, was ihm ein leises erschrockenes Aufkeuchen entlockte und ihn schnell seine Hand zurück auf den Bauch bewegen ließ.

John, dem diese kurze Berührung einen Stromstoß durch den Körper jagte, hatte nun hart mit seiner Beherrschung zu kämpfen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er auf das Geschehene eingehen und Sherlock damit noch mehr verlegen machen. Er zwang sich zur Gelassenheit, atmete noch einmal tief durch und schloss die Augen, festen Willens jetzt zu schlafen.

„Schlaf jetzt Sherlock", empfahl er es seinem Freund auch.

In dessen Kopf tobten die Gedanken. Er hatte vermutlich ziemlich blöd reagiert, aber wie sollte er es auch besser wissen? Er verfluchte sich für seine Unsicherheit gegenüber seines Partners. Niemals war er je unsicher gewesen. Wenn er was wollte, nahm er es sich, wenn er etwas nicht wollte, trug er Sorge dafür, dass das auch jeder erfuhr.

Jetzt wollte er NICHT schlafen, aber er sagte keinen Ton, er WOLLTE John weiter berühren, aber er tat es nicht.

'Womit wir wieder beim rückgratlosen Niemand angekommen wären' dachte er sich bitter. 'Du musst das auf die Reihe kriegen, mein Freund. Was soll John mit einem solchen Niemand? Sei endlich du selbst, sonst läuft er dir wieder weg!' nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er würde sein Selbst schon wieder aktivieren.

John, der mittlerweile tatsächlich eingeschlafen war, zog Sherlocks Hand hoch zu seinem Gesicht und legte sie zusammen mit seiner eigenen unter seine Wange.

'Aber nicht gerade jetzt', dachte Sherlock sich und schloss auch die Augen, 'jetzt genießt du einfach das was du hast!'


	19. Chapter 19

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen erwachte John am nächsten Morgen. Er streckte sich genüsslich und freute sich, dass heute Sonntag war und er erst morgen wieder arbeiten musste.

Seine ersten Gedanken, als er die Augen geöffnet hatte: 'das ist nicht mein Zimmer, das ist nicht mein Bett, was mache ich in Sherlocks Zimmer, in Sherlo... Ohhhh', ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, was ihn an diesen Ort geführt hatte. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah zu seiner Linken, wo er nun eigentlich Sherlock erwartet hatte. Aber die Seite des Bettes war leer, ein Tasten nach (nicht vorhandener) Wärme bestätigte, dass sein Freund wohl schon eine längere Zeit auf war.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das enttäuschte, oder ob er etwas erleichtert war, da er nun Zeit hatte sich einige Gedanken zu machen.

Als er die Decke zurück schlug um aufzustehen, merkte er auch wieder, dass er nackt war. Er glitt hastig aus dem Bett, griff sich seine Klamotten vom Boden und eilte ins Bad, wo er sich erst mal eine ausgiebige Dusche genehmigen wollte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihm die Situation so unangenehm war, waren die Fronten zwischen ihnen doch nun geklärt. Sie waren doch jetzt ein Paar? Er selbst hatte Sherlock schließlich darauf hingewiesen, dass das ein Teil der Geschichte sein würde – ein Bett teilen, Nacktheit, er wollte schließlich noch viel mehr als das (das hatte sein Körper ihm gestern auch sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben).

'Also, keine falsche Scham jetzt!', brachte er sich selbst zu Räson.

Um einiges entspannter nach dieser heißen Dusche, verließ John das Bad und wandte sich nach rechts in die Küche. Was er dort zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn kurz erstarren, so skurril war das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Auf dem Tisch stand ein Camping Kocher (besaßen sie so etwas denn überhaupt?), darauf ein Topf, in dem Wasser siedete. In dem Wasser wiederum, hing an einem Kabel der Fühler eines Thermometers, selbiges lag neben dem Aufbau. Auf der anderen Seite der Szenerie lagen eine Schieblehre und eine Stoppuhr auf dem Tisch, und am Kopf des Ganzen, standen zwei Dutzend Eier in vier kleinen Kartons. Jedes dieser Eier war schwarz beschriftet, jedes mit etwas anderem.

Einige andere Eier (so wie ihr Zustand war konnte John nicht mehr genau sagen um wie viele es sich dabei handelte) lagen daneben, in einer Schüssel. Alle aufgeschlagen, waren annähernd alle Garstufen, von sehr flüssig bis hin zu beinhart, vertreten.

Nachdem er seine Schlüsse daraus gezogen hatte brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, welches zunächst vom Piepsen der Stoppuhr und gleich darauf, vom herbeieilenden Sherlock unterbrochen wurde. Dieser steckte mit einer behandschuhten Hand einen Löffel in den Topf und förderte ein weiteres Ei zu Tage, legte es auf den Tisch und sah John dann frustriert an.

„Ist das zu glauben? Es gibt hunderte Anleitungen, wie man das perfekte Ei zubereitet und nicht eine davon ist korrekt. Hier heißt es, die Eier von Beginn an in den Topf legen; dort wird gesagt, dass man die Eier erst ins kochende Wasser geben soll. Dann wird gesagt fünf Minuten, nein drei Minuten, nein vier ein halb. Eier Größe m, was auch immer das heißen soll. Ich hab festgestellt, dass man die Eier genau abmessen sollte. Dann die Sache mit dem Wasser. Als wäre kochend gleich kochend. Hinzu kommt, dass es unmöglich scheint mit unserem Herd eine konstante Temperatur von 100° Celsius zu erhalten. Und bei der Zeit geht es tatsächlich um Millisekunden. Ich habe alle möglichen Variablen variiert und habe bisher noch keinen Erfolg vorzuweisen. Aber keine Angst, ich koche schon noch das perfekte Ei und dann bekommst du dein Frühstück".

John hatte den Ausführungen seines Freundes stumm gelauscht und in Gedanken einen Haken gemacht, jedes mal, wenn Sherlock eine der seltsamen Arrangements auf dem Tisch erklärte.

Ein weiteres Lachen unterdrückend, ging er zu einer Schublade, öffnete sie und zog einen Gegenstand hervor, der wie ein kleines gelbes Ei mit Löchern aussah.

„Aber dafür haben wir doch Schantall", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Sherlock und drückte ihm das Teil in die Hand.

Dieser sah perplex von dem gelben Ei zu John und wieder zurück. „Schantall?"

„Jaaaah", erwiderte er und konnte sein Lachen bei Sherlocks Anblick nun doch nicht mehr unterdrücken, „Das ist ein Piep Ei. Man legt es mit den anderen Eiern zusammen ins Wasser und wenn der richtige Garpunkt erreicht ist, fängt es laut an zu piepen. Schantall ist für mittel-weiche Eier".

Aber sowohl Johns Lachen, als auch das Piep Ei schienen Sherlock zum schmollen zu bringen, was wiederum John nur noch herzhafter lachen ließ.

Sherlock hatte offensichtlich vor gehabt ihm ein Frühstück zu machen, aber sein Perfektionismus hatte das Vorhaben torpediert, weil ihm kein perfektes Ei gelungen war. Er fragte sich, wie lange sein Freund wohl schon auf den Beinen sein musste, um dieses Aufwand zu betreiben, er hatte schließlich irgendwie noch zusätzliche Eier besorgen müssen. John war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr als sechs im Haus gehabt hatten.

Enttäuscht und beleidigt wandte Sherlock sich ab. Er legte das Ei beiseite und begann den Versuchsaufbau zu beseitigen.

„Ach, komm schon, Sherlock", John bemühte sich um einen ernsten Ton, „so war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich finde es ganz toll, dass du mir ein Frühstück machen wolltest, aber ich wäre auch mit einem nicht perfekten Ei zufrieden gewesen".

Aber das schien Sherlock keines Wegs zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich wollte nicht 'zufrieden', nicht für dich", sagte er mit dem Anflug von Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Ich weiß". Er ging zu seinem Freund, sah ihm in die Augen und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Du wolltest, dass es perfekt ist für mich und alleine das macht es schon zu etwas ganz Besonderem. Aber Eier kochen ist eine Wissenschaft für sich, ich bekomme es auch nicht hin. Außerdem", er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um näher an Sherlocks Ohr zu sein, „stehe ich viel mehr auf Eier Benedict!"

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich, als ihm der Atem seines Freundes um den Hals strich. Plötzlich war das Frühstück vergessen. Alles was noch zählte, war die Nähe dieses Mannes, sein Atem in seinen Haaren, seine Lippen an seinem Ohr, seine Hände auf seinen Schulter. All dessen war er sich plötzlich sehr intensiv bewusst und ein Beben wanderte durch seinen Körper.

„Das denke ich aber auch". John antwortete auf nichts, außer auf die Reaktionen von Sherlocks Körper. Er freute sich. Normalerweise war Sherlock derjenige, der in ihm las wie in einem offenen Buch, der Fragen beantwortete, die er noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen hatte. Aber nicht dieses Mal, nein jetzt las er in seinem Freund, deutete die aufgerichteten Nackenhärchen, die geweiteten Pupillen, den flachen Atem und den rasenden Puls. Er registrierte, wie Sherlocks Knie weich wurden und sich ein Schwall Energie in seinem Schritt zentrierte. Er wusste es zu interpretieren, nicht nur weil er Arzt war und solche Symptome lesen konnte, sondern weil er das Gleiche fühlte.

„Das denkst du auch?" Sherlock wirkte etwas ratlos.

„Ja", antwortete John mit einem Grinsen, „ich denke auch, dass wir das Frühstück Frühstück sein lassen sollten und wieder ins Bett gehen".

Mit unsicherem Gesicht sah er John an. „Meinst du wirklich? Glaubst du, dass wir schon so weit sind? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher".

Weiterhin grinsend schaute John Sherlock eindringlich in die Augen. „Du willst mir sagen, dass du dir nicht sicher bist, bereit zu sein?" Demonstrativ ließ er seinen Blick an Sherlock herab wandern, wo er an einer Ausbeulung in dessen Hose hängen blieb, die von einer nicht zu verachtenden Erektion zeugte und Sherlocks Worte Lügen strafte.

Nachdem John diesen Anblick einen Moment genossen hatte, heftete er seinen, jetzt sehr selbstzufriedenen Blick, wieder an Sherlocks Augen.

Scheiß auf langsam machen, geduldig sein, behutsam, ihn den ersten Schritt machen lassen. Täte er das, könnte er vielleicht bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag warten.

Sherlocks Kopf mochte nicht wissen, dass er bereit war, seine Libido wusste es. Und in diesem Fall verließ John sich lieber auf den Teil von Sherlock, der auf diesem Gebiet Ahnung hatte.

Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sherlocks eingezwängte Erregung ihm den Verstand rauben würde, dürfte er sie nicht bald für sich beanspruchen.

„Also, kommst du?"

Sherlock blickte ebenfalls an sich hinab und ihm war klar, dass John recht hatte. Wozu das Hadern? Noch gestern im Bett hatte er sich selbst dazu ermahnt, endlich wieder er selbst zu sein, zu dem zu stehen, was er wollte, es sich ohne Unsicherheit zu nehmen.

Wovor hatte er Angst? John hatte es doch mehr als deutlich gesagt – keine Goldwaage.

'Also reiß dich zusammen! Du willst es, ihn, so sehr, dass es weh tut und das nicht bildlich. Nein, die Enge in deiner Hose ist ganz eindeutig und sehr schmerzhaft'.

Sherlock atmete einmal tief durch und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Noch etwas unsicher, als würde man im Winter am Rand eines zugefrorenen Sees stehen und sacht testen, ob das Eis dick genug ist, stabil genug um ihn zu tragen. Er machte noch einen Schritt und einen weiteren. Es trug ihn. Nichts zerbrach, kein Loch tat sich auf und verschluckte ihn. Er wusste nun, dass seine Angst ihn nicht nach unten zog. Das Glück in ihm war stark genug, um ihn zu tragen, es konnte sie beide tragen.

Wie befreit ging er weiter, John hinterher ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin begann er schon die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, nicht bereit sich noch von irgendetwas aufhalten zu lassen.

In seinem Kopf erklang unterschwellig die Melodie eines Songs, den er vor ewigen Zeiten mal gehört hatte, dessen Text, warum auch immer, aber Platz in seinen Gedanken gefunden hatte.

~Ready or not here I come

You can't hide

Gonna find you

And keep you happy~


	20. Chapter 20

John hatte sich auf Sherlocks Bett gesetzt und wartete, dass sein Freund ihm folgte. Er war sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher, ob er ihn mit seiner Forcierung nicht überfordert hatte. Klar, sein Körper hatte reagiert, hatte gezeigt was er wollte, aber Sherlock war eben Sherlock und der hatte nun mal so seine Schwierigkeiten damit, seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen. Er dachte nur an den Mangel an Nahrungsaufnahme oder Schlaf.

Doch es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, da trat er durch die Tür. Sein Hemd schon halb ausgezogen, nestelte er fahrig an dem Knopf seiner Hose herum, der sich ihm zu widersetzen schien.

'Da hat es aber plötzlich jemand eilig', dachte John sich und grinste in sich hinein.

„Sherlock, hör auf damit. Was machst du denn da?" fragend sah er seinen Freund an, der von der Unterbrechung sichtlich irritiert war. Wieder verunsichert hielt er in der Bewegung inne.

„War es nicht das, was du mit deiner Ausführung impliziert hast?"

Natürlich, er blieb eben doch Sherlock. Nicht emotional und wild, sondern wortgewandt und durchdacht.

„Natürlich habe ich das 'impliziert'", er bediente sich bewusst Sherlocks Wortwahl, „aber du beraubst mich doch der Vorfreude, dem Genuss dich selbst auszupacken". John malte mit seinen Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem gierigen Blick.

„Ich, was? ...Oh...okay". Er sah kurz an sich herab und begann dann damit, sein Hemd wieder anzuziehen. Er schloss sogar die Knöpfe wieder. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es dafür Richtlinien gibt. Bei meiner ganzen Vorbereiterei hab ich es versäumt, das zu recherchieren. Was gilt es denn zu beachten? Gibt es ein bestimmtes Ablaufmuster, das eingehalten werden muss? Du müsstest mich dann darüber aufklären, welche Punkte ich wann zu erledigen habe".

Völlig ungläubig aber doch amüsiert schüttelte John den Kopf - armer naiver, viel zu analytischer Sherlock.

„Nun komm schon her, du Idiot." Er erhob sich vom Bett griff nach seinem Freund und zog ihn eng an sich. „Natürlich gibt es hierfür keinen Ablaufplan, hier wird nicht logisch gehandelt. Man lässt sich einfach treiben. Und es geht schon mit dem Ausziehen los. Leg dich doch mal hin und ich zeige dir was ich meine."

Sherlock tat wie geheißen und legte sich flach auf den Rücken. John setzte sich, angezogen wie er war, rittlings auf Sherlock und beugte sich zu einem Kuss hinab.

Eine Hand grub er in das lockige Haar, mit der anderen öffnete er den obersten Knopf von Sherlocks Hemd. Der blieb teilnahmslos liegen, auch als Johns Mund zu seinem Ohr wanderte, daran knabberte und sich dann am Hals weiter zur Brust vorarbeitete. Irgendwann kam von ihm ein resigniertes Seufzen. „Das hieß nicht, dass du wie eine Puppe daliegen sollst! Lass dich treiben, werde aktiv, lass mich deine Lust spüren. Du willst mich küssen? Dann küss mich. Du willst mich berühren? Streck die Hand aus und berühr mich. Du willst mich nackt? Tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich gehöre ganz dir!" Damit hatte er auf eine unausgesprochen Frage geantwortet, die er in Sherlocks Augen lesen konnte. „Es ist okay. Ich will das hier! Du kannst hier nichts falsch machen".

„Aber das Hemd...".

„Das war doch nicht 'FALSCH' falsch, ich wollte es langsam machen und jeden Moment genießen, jeden Inch von dir, denn du gehörst jetzt mir".

Sherlock dachte kurz über das Gesagte nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er verstand, was sein Freund meinte UND dass er schlicht zu viel dachte!

Er wollte versuchen, sich fallen zu lassen. Er horchte in seinen Körper hinein und tatsächlich sagte der ganz deutlich, was er wollte.

Er umfasste John, der wieder dazu übergegangen war seinen Hals zu küssen, um die Taille und zog ihn fest an sich. Er küsste ihn stürmisch und ließ seine Hände über dessen Rücken wandern. Erst über den Pullover und als ihm das nicht mehr reichte, glitten seine Hände ganz automatisch unter den Stoff.

John hielt, von den Berührungen elektrisiert, in seinen Küssen inne und richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf. Das nutzte Sherlock dazu, die Hände auf seinen Bauch und auf seine Brust wandern zu lassen um soviel von Johns Oberkörper wie möglich mit den Fingern zu berühren.

Diesem entfuhr ein tiefes, diesmal sehr wohliges, Seufzen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich den Berührungen seines Partners entgegen. Das Hemd war für den Moment komplett vergessen. Jedoch nur solange, bis Sherlock auch der Bauch nicht mehr genug war. Zudem war er mitnichten damit einverstanden, dass John ihn nicht weiter auszog.

Kurz entschlossen ließ er auch die letzten Hemmungen fallen und griff beherzt in Johns Schritt, wo sich unter seiner Hand auch schon eine beachtliche Erektion regte.

Vollkommen überrascht von der Aktion, sog John scharf Luft ein, die ihm mit einem Stöhnen wieder entwich.

Nun war es Sherlock, der grinste, jetzt hatte er tatsächlich verstanden, was John vorhin gemeint hat. Und es fühlte sich so gut an.

Der Mann, der nach wie vor auf ihm saß, hatte scheinbar den Wink verstanden, denn er wandte sich nun wieder den Hemdknöpfen zu. Allerdings schien er ein wenig Feinmotorik eingebüßt zu haben. Es gelang ihm nicht, auch nur noch einen weiteren zu öffnen, was sicher nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Sherlock weiterhin mit leichtem Druck seine Erektion massierte.

Johns Atem kam jetzt nur noch stoßweise und wurde zu einem immer deutlicheren Stöhnen.

Als er sich kaum noch bremsen konnte, weil die Bewegungen des Mannes unter ihm, ihn wahnsinnig werden ließen, griff er mit beiden Händen nach Sherlocks Hemd.

„Das brauchst du doch nicht mehr, oder?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, riss er es auf, sodass die Knöpfe abrissen und quer durch die Luft flogen.

Sherlock sah ihn mit einiger Überraschung an. Doch es war ihm egal, er hatte erreicht was er wollte.

Im Kopf wiederholte er seine Gedanken von vor einer viertel Stunden: Scheiß auf langsam!

Hungrig sah er seinem Sherlock in die Augen.

Auch Sherlock spürte den Hunger in sich immer stärker werden.

Er beeilte sich, seinem Freund den Pullover auszuziehen und ging dabei alles andere als sanft zu Werke. Er warf das Kleidungsstück achtlos neben sich, richtete sich auf und schob John von sich herunter. Er drückte ihn in die Kissen und setzte sich nun seinerseits auf ihn. Langsam ließ er sein Hemd von den Schultern gleiten, öffnete seine Hose um etwas mehr Freiheit zu haben, dann rutschte er auf Johns Körper nach hinten, bis er bei dessen Knien angelangt war. Unter Johns aufgewühltem Blick öffnete er zunächst den Knopf seiner Hose, zog den Reißverschluss runter, zog an Hose und Shorts und legte die harte Männlichkeit seines Partners frei.

Er beugte sich vor und bevor John auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, nahm er ihn komplett in den Mund.

Hätte Sherlock in diesem Moment gedacht, hätte er sich vermutlich gefragt, ob er alles richtig mache, hätte die Aktion als solche hinterfragt, hätte über die hygienischen Aspekte sinniert, hätte, kurz um, alles versaut.

Aber Sherlock dachte nicht mehr. In ihm hatte sich ein Schalter umgelegt. Er handelte nur noch, folgte seinem Instinkt, seinen Wünschen und Gefühlen.

Er fühlte, dass Johns Erektion nicht nur seinen Mund ausfüllte, sondern, dass es seinen ganzen Körper mit Glück überschwemmte.

Seit er denken konnte, war es ihm nicht leicht gefallen, Fremdkörper in den Mund zu bekommen, das hatte auch zur Folge, dass er bereits als Kind kaum etwas aß.

In diesem Moment jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, den Mund, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, nicht voll genug bekommen zu können.

Es fühlte sich nicht nur überwältigend an, es schmeckte auch so wunderbar nach John und so sog er an ihm, um mehr und mehr von ihm in sich aufzunehmen.

John hatte diese Welt verlassen, er war in andere Sphären abgedriftet. Unfähig etwas anderes über die Lippen zu bringen als tiefes raues Stöhnen, lag er da, vor Erregung leicht zitternd und ohne zu wissen, wie das Blatt sich so plötzlich gewendet hatte. Das war nicht mehr der Sherlock von vorhin, voll Unsicherheit und Zurückhaltung. Dieser Sherlock war neu. Nicht dass ihn das störte, er wünschte sich sogar für einen Moment, dass dieser Augenblick nie aufhörte. Nicht nur, weil er so erregt wie noch nie war, sondern weil sein Freund ihm zum ersten Mal ungezähmt und frei vorkam, im Einklang mit sich, seinen Gefühlen und der Welt.

Woher Sherlock konnte, was er da tat, wusste John nicht, aber er konnte es verdammt gut. Das war auch der Grund, warum er seinen Freund doch unterbrechen musste. So schön es war, es sollte nicht so schnell zu Ende sein, aber darauf lief es gerade hinaus. Er versuchte sich zu fokussieren und wieder die Gewalt über seinen Körper und seine Stimme zu gewinnen.

„Sherlock, warte bitte". Dieser schien ihn jedoch nicht zu hören, oder nicht hören zu wollen. Unbeirrt saugte und leckte er weiter an John und diesem blieb keine andere Wahl, als sich zu bewegen und Sherlock zu vertreiben, oder es einfach geschehen zu lassen.

Viel Zeit zum Entscheiden blieb nicht, soviel war klar.

'Na komm schon', meldete sich die Stimme in seinem Kopf, 'warum warten? Er will es doch so sehr, er bearbeitet deinen Schwanz als ginge es um sein Leben, wie ein Verirrter in der Wüste auf der Suche nach dem rettenden Schluck Wasser! Willst du ihn verdursten lassen? Abgesehen davon, wie lange hast du auf diesen verfickten Orgasmus gewartet? Nun lass ihn endlich zu, so geil wie du auf den Mann da unten bist, wird es sicher nicht das einzige Mal sein, dass du heute kommst, also los, lass dich fallen!'

Und das tat er, ließ einfach los, spürte das unvermeidbare heranrollen. Er wollte Sherlock noch warnen, aber der Höhepunkt kam so heftig und überwältigend, dass nur ein gestöhntes 'Sherlock' über seine Lippen kam.

Auch Sherlock entfuhr ein Stöhnen als sein Freund in ihm kam, gierig nahm er alles in sich auf, leckte auch noch das letzte bisschen von Johns Eichel.

„Gott, schmeckst du großartig!" Er warf seinem Freund, der noch von den Nachwellen des Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde, ein seliges Lächeln zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich davon jemals genug bekommen werde. Außerdem ist es eiweißreich und sicher gesund", sagte er schelmisch hinterher, „ich kann mir vorstellen den Großteil meiner Mahlzeiten so einzunehmen!"

John, der langsam wieder im Jetzt ankam, griff die Witzelei gleich auf. „Dass ich dich mal zum Essen bekomme, ohne dir mit irgendwas drohen zu müssen, grenzt an ein Wunder. Aber nur zu, die Bar steht dir rund um die Uhr offen!"

Er schlüpfte unter Sherlocks Beinen hinweg und erhob sich vom Bett. Dort zog er erst mal seine Hose und die Shorts ganz aus. Anschließend wandte er sich zur Tür, dreht sich nochmal um und fixierte den Mann, den er liebte. „Du bewegst dich keinen Millimeter, ich bin sofort wieder da, gleich kommt die Revanche". Er kehrte dem Bett wieder den Rücken zu und rief, während er durch die Küche davon lief, noch ein „Quid pro quo" zurück.


End file.
